Family Guy: OC Showcase
by aldovas
Summary: A series of one-shots, each one starring one or two supporting characters Family Guy: OC Universe. Crazy and kick-ass adventures are waiting for these characters. This mini-series serves as a bridge between Season 4 and Season 5.
1. OC Showcase: Emily Oldman

**Family Guy: OC Showcase**

 **OC Showcase: Emily Oldman**

In the Modeling Agency building, we see Amy, Helena and Emily working together on some dresses.

"Thank you so much for inviting me to work, Aunt Helena" Emily thanked "I always wanted to be a fashion designer. But, of course...my father"

"Don't worry, Emily" Helena said "You know we'll support you on everything"

"Besides, it's really good spending time with my BCFF!" Amy exclaimed.

"Best Cousin Friend Forever!" Emily said.

Then two girls came out from the elevator: Gina and Jasmine, Connie's former friends and Emily's current friends.

"Wow, so this is the place Emily never shuts up about?" Gina asked, impressed.

"It looks like a pink Apple store" Jasmine answered.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Helena asked "Did you young ladies make an appointment?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I invited my friends here" Emily said "Don you mind?"

"I don't know..." Helena said.

"We won't make any noise, we promise" Gina said.

"Whoa, look at these shoes!" Jasmine said, starring at the shoes with fake sapphires "These are the best looking shoes EVER!"

"Okay, promise broken" Gina said.

"You're not mad at them, because they used to work with...?" Emily said.

"NOPE!" Amy answered, happily "A friend of my BCFF is a friend of mine!"

"Don't worry, we're not longer Connie's friends" Gina said "She prefers spending time with his boyfriend angel"

"I'd wish I have an boyfriend angel!" Jasmine said with a dreaming tone "How did she get one?"

"Oh, that's easy, you just need a regular boyfriend to cheat on" Amy said, starting to explain this over-complicated and disturbing...thing "Then try to commit a suicide, so he can come to save you! Then, if you're lucky, a bum with gun will appear to shoot him, so he can go to Limbo to become a Gladiator Angel and eventually a Guardian Angel. Then find something similar to the Holy Grail to revive him, because Connie already used the grail to revive Matthew. If you're lucky, you won't get smashed by an evil dragon. Any questions?"

Everyone had a WTF face.

"Second thought: I don't want a boyfriend angel" Jasmine said.

"That's fine, you get pregnant with him just kissing you" Amy said.

"Could we stop on talking about boyfriends and angels and instead focusing on my fashion project?" Emily asked.

"You have a project?" Helena asked.

"I call it: 'the Four Seasons'" Emily answered, showing a poster where it features four different dresses "A fashion show that exhibits four dresses designed by me. Each dress representing each season: Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer. In fact, that's why I call you: to be my models for my fashion show!"

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?!" Amy and Jasmine asked, really excited.

"Meh, what the hell, I have nothing to do" Gina answered.

"Gina will be Autumn, Jasmine will be Winter, Amy will be Spring and my aunt will be Summer!" Emily explained.

"Wait, when you're gonna do that?" Helena asked.

"Next Saturday" Emily answered.

"Oh, I can't, I'll be...busy" Helena said.

"On what?" Emily asked.

"I just can't, okay?" Helena asked "Why don't you ask your brother since he likes crossdressing?"

"That's a good idea!" Amy said, taking out her cellphone "I'm gonna call him!

"Wait, you're brother is a transvestite?" Jasmine asked.

"No wonder why Connie stopped being interested on him" Gina answered.

In the Walker's apartment; Eddie was packing his stuff for some reason until he was called by Amy.

"Hello?" Eddie asked as line divided the screen.

"Hi, bro!" Amy greeted "Are you busy?"

"Well, I'm packing my stuff to get ready to move out with the Griffins since I'm marrying Meg" Eddie answered "Also, Dad is with Mr. Griffin right now"

 **Flashback**

Peter and Frank were wearing tracksuits and they were riding motorcycles on the cliff of a mountain.

"I don't know if I want to do this, Peter" Frank said.

"You'll be fine, don't be a wuss" Peter said.

But in the bottom of the cliff there's snakes, toxic wastes, bears, tigers...and Andy Dick.

"Yoo-hoo, boys!" Andy Dick greeted.

 **Flashback's end**

The girls were waiting for Eddie until he showed up, dressed like Emma.

"Emma's back!" Eddie/Emma greeted.

"HI, SIS'!" Amy greeted, hugging him/her.

"Is that...Eddie?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm impressed and disturbed at the same time" Gina answered.

"Thank goodness you're here, Emma" Emily said, bringing the dresses for her fashion show "Now, everybody take off your clothes to try on these dresses"

"All right!" Eddie/Emma, taking off his/her dress, revealing his/her pink bra and panties.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Gina asked, angrily.

"Yeah, even though you look disturbingly like a girl, that doesn't give you the right to see us naked!" Jasmine said.

"Come on, guys!" Amy said, already in her undies "We always undress together!"

"You're not helping at all!" Gina said.

"Great, now I won't sleep well tonight" Jasmine said.

"Hmm...something's missing" Emily said "Oh, right! A musical montage!"

She turned on the stereo to play a song. They all worked out to get ready for the fashion show. They did exercise, they avoided eating sweet threats (much for Amy's disappointment), they took posing classes, they took...boxing? Yeah, boxing, why the f*ck not? And looking for the best underwear they're gonna wear, even Eddie being indecisive if wearing a bigger pair of breast forms. Everything happened

Emily:

 _We'll be the toast of the town, we are on the go_

 _We're the type of people, all the people, all the people should know_

 _We'll be the one to watch, we are in the flow_

 _We're the type of people, all the people, all the people should know_

Emily:

 _We are so fabulous as fabulous can be_

 _Making my mark, making your mark in high society_

 _We're the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah_

 _We're the type of people, all the people, all the people should know_

Emily:

 _See how they hang on every word that we speak_

 _Our approving glance is what they all see_

 _We're the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe_

 _We're the type of people, all the people, all the people should know_

All:

 _At a runway, we're gonna walk_

 _All the people, about us they're gonna talk_

 _We're the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe, yeah_

 _We're the type of people, all the people, all the people should know_

The song ended with all the four girls and Eddie posing.

"What was all that?" Gina asked, confused.

Meanwhile, in the S.W.O.R.D.'s newest secret base; Helena was talking with 'D'.

"Why did you call me, sir?" Helena asked "Today was suppose to be my niece's fashion show"

"Agent Star, something very dangerous happened" 'D' answered.

"What is it?" Helena asked.

'D' turned on the monitors to show the security cameras' recording, showing one of the scientists locking up the Indigo Star. But he got affected by it and he went to a rampage, attacking everybody around and destroying one of the cameras.

"Did he escape?" Helena asked.

"I'm afraid he did" 'D' answered "It's possible the power of Draggoroy has been transferred to the Indigo Star and part of his mind and power was transferred to the scientist"

"What is he going to...? On no!" Helena screamed of horror.

"What's wrong?" 'D' asked.

"Draggoroy wants revenge against my son and his friends!" Helena said "We gotta stop him!"

"Agent, your son can handle this" 'D' said, turning on the screen to show Eddie's agent profile "He's an official agent: Captain Flame Knight. Aside of Agent Everett, he's the second strongest and manliest person I've ever met..."

In the fashion show; all the girls and Eddie/Emma (they're all in their underwear) were getting ready for the show.

"Damn it, I got the wrong color nail polish!" Eddie/Emma cursed "I gotta start all over again"

"Seriously, we could choose ANY girl we know" Gina said.

"Yeah, but the author LOVES feminizing his main OC!" Amy explained.

"Is the author a transvestite or what?" Jasmine asked.

"He prefers the term 'straight crossdresser', but close enough" Amy answered.

Then Emily came in with a magazine.

"Guys, I found out the CEO of the fashion magazine 'Le New Elegance', Pierre Dujardin is coming!" Emily said, showing the cover of the magazine: a black haired handsome man with a dyed blonde forelock.

"Good god, he looks like a skunk!" Gina complained.

"GASP! How dare you to insult one of the most important people in the world of fashion?!" Emily scolded "If he's not pleased with my show...gasp...my career will be over before it begins..."

"Emily, you worked hard on this show" Eddie/Emma said.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna LOVE IT!" Amy said.

"Thank you, guys" Emily thanked, brimming a tear and she hugged her cousins "You're the only family I have"

"You know, even if Emily's family is unusually weird, they're really sweet" Jasmine commented.

"Good point, even sweeter than that pop tart I had for breakfast this morning" Gina commented.

 **Flashback**

Gina looked at a pop tart package that says 'The Greatest Pop Tarts Ever!'. She opened it one, put it in the toaster and after one minute. She ate it and...

* **BOOOOM** *

She flew away to space where she turned herself into a 8-bit cat with a pop tart body and leaving a rainbow track all over the space while 8-bit pop music in a loop is played background.

 **Flashback's end**

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! Quahog proudly presents 'The Four Seasons!' Presenting the four most spectacular dresses of this year! Please, a big applause to our wonderful host: Emily Oldman!_

Emily came out, wearing an elegant black dress with a white sash. She was looking pretty nervous when she realized Pierre Dujardin is on the first row.

"Thank you and welcome to my show" Emily said, trying to sound important "Fashion, isn't just the definition of clothing style, it's also an art to make people feel valuable. And with that said, I present you the Four Seasons!"

As the instrumental version of 'Colors of the Wind' was playing; Gina came out wearing a yellow dress, decorated with orange and brown leaves and sticks.

"The first Season is Autumn, the leaves and sticks represents the end of a life, the leftovers of something old, kinda like the leftovers of a Thanksgiving dinner, get it? Emily asked, expecting the people to laugh, but nobody laughed "Sorry..."

The music was changed to 'Let It Go' as Jasmine appeared wearing a blue dress with a white cape and decorated with snowflakes.

"The next Season is Winter, when weather changes to cold and the clouds turned grey, you know what that means: Winter is coming" Emily said, once again, nobody laughs "I guess you guys never saw _Game of Thrones_ "

The music changed to 'The Best Night Ever' as Amy came out wearing a dress that resembles Fluttershy's dress from the Grand Galloping Gala.

"The Spring has arrived and everything is blossoming: the flowers, the trees and even the animals. At least we don't have Spring Breakers like the guys from _Jersey Shore_!" Emily said until she realized what she said and she hit herself with the microphone "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

In the backstage, it was Eddie/Emma's turn as we see the brainwashed scientist up there with an evil and possessed face.

"Ugh...finally, the final season: SUMMER!" Emily exclaimed.

As the soundtrack from _The Hunger Games_ is played, Eddie/Emma came out, wearing a red, yellow and white dress that looks like flames.

"Strong, passionate, it rises like the phoenix and it's powerful like a dragon's fire breath!" Emily said as she covered the microphone "No, I won't make any jokes"

But then the scientist appeared on stage.

"What the hell?!" Eddie/Emma asked "Who the hell are you?

"Don't you remember me...Walker?" the scientist asked.

"Uh...I don't know, a former science teacher?" Eddie/Emma asked.

But he took out a dagger and tried to stab him/her. He only manages to cut off a string of the dress. But Eddie/Emma decided to fight him, leading to a kick-ass fight that the crowd was impressed, even Pierre.

"HEY! LET MY COUSIN ALONE!" Emily shouted, giving a flying kick to the scientist, leaving him unconscious.

After that, the whole crowd cheered for that fight.

"Oh my god, they love us!" Jasmine cheered.

"We're freaking rule, bitch!" Gina cheered.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Emily'" Eddie/Emma thanked.

"Yeah, this fashion was awesome" Amy said.

"That part I'll decide it by myself" Pierre said, getting on stage

"Oh, Monsieur Dujardin!" Emily exclaimed "It's a honor to meet you. I hope you enjoyed our fashion show.

"Let me see the models" Pierre said as he looked at Amy "Filthy!" he looked at Gina "Blows!" he looked at Jasmine "I don't even like _Frozen_!"

"Hey, how dare you...?!" Eddie/Emma asked.

"But YOU!" Pierre said, looking at Eddie/Emma "You were fabulous! You were the only good thing of the show!" But he noticed that the dress with the broken string revealed Eddie/Emma's bra supported by breast forms "Wait..." He stripped off Eddie/Emma's wig "You're not even a woman! You're a FRAUD! This whole show was a load of crap! Follow my advise and reconsider your career, young lady"

"Hey, we worked hard for this, how DARE you to insult my friends and family?!" Emily asked "You know what? I don't need your opinion to become a great designer! Oh, and by the way: you look like a skunk!"

"A skunk?" Pierre asked, taking out a mirror to look at himself "HOLY BEAUTY! I AM! I need to fix it!"

He leaves the place.

"You're really cool, Emily" Eddie said.

"What can I say? I'm fabulous!" Emily said, smiling and winking to the camera.

 **End of the Chapter**


	2. OC Showcase: Jackie and Jillian

**OC Showcase: Jackie and Jillian**

It starts in a very nice morning in Jillian's apartment where she was waking up. But she looked very ugly: her hair was a mess and her face was covered with make-up that forgot to remove last night. She put on her robe and bunny slippers and went to the kitchen where she found out Jackie, wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' apron and making breakfast.

"Good morning, Jelly Bean!" Jackie greeted.

"AH!" Jillian screamed "Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see early this early, but you let your door opened, so I thought 'hey, maybe I should make a delicious breakfast for my girlfriend!" Jackie said.

"Aw, that's sweet, Jackie...but I'm not in a mood" Jillian said with a sad tone.

"What's the matter?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not in a mood" Jillian answered.

"Well, I can change that with one of my famous omelettes!" Jackie said, throwing a omelette up in the air, just to land on his face "AAAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Jackie ran away to Jillian's bathroom to put his head on the toilet "Ah...that's better. Wow, you really keep your toilet clean"

"Thanks, but, seriously, I'd like to be alone and have a shower" Jillian said.

"Okay..." Jackie said, leaving the bathroom as Jillian entered.

But when Jillian closed the door, Jackie stayed a little to hear Jillian crying.

Later, Jackie went to the Griffins' house to meet up with Brian, who's taking care of Amalia.

"I really need your help, Snoopy" Jackie said.

"I'm Brian" Brian corrected.

"Sorry, Brian, Jillian looks very sad today and I don't know why" Jackie explained.

"Sad? Hmm...wait, what's the date today?" Brian asked.

"September 26" Jackie answered.

"Oh god, not today" Brian complained.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie...maybe Jillian never told you, but...today it's the anniversary of her late husband: Derek Wilcox" Brian said.

"Oh yeah, him..." Jackie said with a sad tone "What should I do?"

"Well, the best you can do is to leave her alone for the rest of the day" Brian said "I'm sure she'll eventually get over it"

"Or maybe I can buy her a pet to make her happy all the time!" Jackie said "Brian, you're a genius!"

"That's not what I..." Brian said.

"See you later, alligator!" Jackie said, leaving.

"I'm also not an alligator" Brian said as Amalia pooped her diaper "Oh, not again. Don't worry, sweetie, Daddy will take care of it"

"Yeah, he's gonna lick it like he did..." Stewie said.

"Shut up, Stewie!" Brian shouted.

Jackie went to a pet store where the owner is a Chinese man.

"Hello, I'm looking for a pet for my girlfriend" Jackie said.

"Oh, we have a lover in my store!" The owner cheered "Come with me, I got what you want"

Jackie followed him to a basement where there's tons of exotic animals. One of them is a baby alligator with yellow eyes.

"This creature has just arrived from the Galapago Islands: a baby toothless alligator!" the owner said.

"Wait, did you say ALLIGATOR?!" Jackie screamed of horror.

"Not worry, it's toothless!" the owner said, opening its mouth and there was no single tooth.

"Cool...I'll take it!" Jackie said, taking out his wallet "How much?"

"Well, since it's for a lovely lady, I won't charge" the owner said, putting the alligator on an empty fishbowl with sand and give it to Jackie.

"Really? SWEET!" Jackie cheered, taking the animal

"But one important detail: you shall never feed him AFTER midnight!" the owner said with a dark tone "Or terrible, TERRIBLE things may happen!"

"Okay...no food after midnight, got it..." Jackie said, kinda scared.

"Good, have a nice day, sir" the owner said.

Meanwhile, Jillian was watching _Casablanca_ while she's eating ice cream in her bathrobe.

DING-DONG

"Go away, I wanna be alone!" Jillian said.

" _Jillian, it's me: Jackie!_ " Jackie said, off-screen.

Jillian got up to see Jackie with a warped present.

"Jackie, I told you: I wanna be alone" Jillian said.

"I know, just open this present I brought for you and then ask me if you still wanna be alone" Jackie said.

"Jackie, I'm not in a mood for presents" Jillian said "Let's just leave it at that"

"Please, Jelly Bean, you know how much you like presents!" Jackie said.

"Oh, well, if it's from you, I'll take it!" Jillian said, unwarping the present to reveal the toothless alligator "Huh?

"TA-DA!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What is that?" Jillian asked.

"A new pet for you!" Jackie said "I know it's not a chihuahua like the ones from Beverly Hills, but with it, you won't be alone"

"Oh...my...GOD!" Jillian cheered, grabbing the baby alligator and snuggling it "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! It's like a little Yoshi! Oh, that will be his name: YOSHI!"

"Okay, just don't ride on it like Mario and don't feed it after midnight" Jackie said "The latter rule is serious"

"Okay!" Jillian agreed, looking at Yoshi "Who's my little bug!"

"It's a reptile" Jackie corrected.

"Raptor, who's my little raptor?" Jillian asked, cooing it "You're not like those meanie raptors from that Spielberg movie: _E.T._ "

"Okay, now I'm becoming a little jealous" Jackie said.

"Don't be Jelly, Jackie" Jillian said "I can love both my boyfriend and my pet. Hey, why don't you stay here for a slumber party!"

"Wow, you and me?" Jackie asked, blushing.

"And Yoshi!" Jillian added, hugging it "We're gonna have a three-way tonight!"

"Whoa, now you definitely don't know what you're saying" Jackie said, very worried.

"What? Doesn't guys like three-ways?" Jillian asked.

"You know what? Never mind, I'll bring out my jammies" Jackie said, going for his pajamas.

"This is gonna be more fun than the time we went to the Comic-Con!" Jillian said.

 **Flashback**

Jackie (dressed like Spock) and Jillian (dressed like the three-breasted woman from _Total Recall_ ) were in the Comic-Con as all the men were drooling at her.

"Why did you choose that outfit?" Jackie asked.

"Because all the men are nice to me when I wear outfits like these" Jillian answered.

"What about the outfit of Carol Marcus from _Star Trek Into Darkness_?" Jackie asked.

"I only have the underwear" Jillian answered.

"You know what? Never mind" Jackie said.

 **Flashback's end**

Jackie and Jillian were in their pajamas as they were watching _Casablanca_.

"I didn't know you like classics" Jackie said.

"I used to watch it with...Derek..." Jilliam said with a sad tone, but she quickly smiled "That's weird, this movie reminds me _Barb Wire_ with Pamela Anderson, but completely different. Is that a ripe-off?"

"It's rip-off and no, that's the original movie since it came out first" Jackie said "No wonder why Eddie hates Hollywood sometimes"

Then Yoshi's stomach was rumbling.

"Hey, looks like Yoshi is hungry" Jillian said.

"Didn't you feed him already?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'm not suppose to feed him before midnight" Jillian answered "That's what you said"

"No, it's AFTER midnight" Jackie corrected "What time it is?"

Jillian checked out the clock and it was 11:15 P.M.

"Good, we still have time" Jackie said.

"Come with me, Yoshi, I'll make a delicious meal!" Jillian said.

A few minutes later, Jillian made a plate full of pizza, friend chicken, ice cream, whipped cream, bananas, peanut butter, chocolate chip cookies and cherries.

"Enjoy it!" Jillian said, feeding Yoshi with it.

"Huh...Jillian, I don't think that's what you suppose to feed the alligator" Jackie said.

"Come on, Jackie, it's a baby and babies love eating that kind of food" Jillian said "I know that, because me and Zack used to eat that all the time"

"And you guys never got fat?" Jackie asked.

"Zack did, but I didn't" Jillian answered "I lose weight faster than him"

 **Flashback**

We see a overweight preteen Zack waiting in the bathroom.

"Sis', are you done yet?!" preteen Zack asked.

A teenage Jillian came out and she had a little vomit on her mouth.

"It's all yours, just don't break it with your poopy!" teenage Jillian said.

 **Flashback's end**

Next morning, Jackie and Jillian slept in the same bed until Jillian happily woke up.

"Oh, what a beautiful day! Good morning, apartment" Jillian said as she got up and went to the living room...which it was half destroyed "Good morning, half-destroyed living room" she went to the kitchen...which it was also half-destroyed "Good morning, half-destroyed kitchen" and she went to Yoshi's fishbowl...which it was completely broken with Yoshi missing "Good morning, Yo-" but she realized Yoshi is missing "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Jackie quickly woke up and went to see Jillian.

"Jillian, what's wrong?!" Jackie asked as he looked at the half-destroyed apartment "Oh my god, what the hell happened?"

"Forget the apartment, Yoshi's gone!" Jillian said as she started crying "My..little frog disappeared..."

"Maybe some burglars came in to trash this place" Jackie said.

"And maybe they're the ones who kidnapped Yoshi!" Jillian said "Let's find these bad guys!

So Jackie and Jillian called the police.

"So, you told me some burglars terrorized your apartment and kidnapped your alligator pet?" Joe asked.

"Yes, it's a baby toothless alligator" Jackie explained "Its name is Yoshi"

"And it's the cutest pet I've ever had!" Jillian said.

"That information isn't relevant, Ms. Russell" Joe said.

"Of course it is! How would you feel if somebody cute from you is taken away from some jerks?!" Jillian asked.

Joe took out his wallet to look at a photo of Susie.

"Good point" Joe said.

"Hey, boss, look!" A cop said, looking at the TV.

 **TV Cutaway**

"Hello, I'm Tom Tucker" Tom said.

"And me, Joyce Kinney" Joyce said.

"Quahog is attacked by a Spider-Man villain: the Lizard" Tom said.

"The Lizard? Is him a Spider-Man villain?" Joyce asked.

"You're a girl, you don't read comic books" Tom said "But anyway, Ollie Williams has a declaration about the situation. Ollie?"

We see Ollie was in the downtown where scared people are running away.

"WE'RE SCREWED!" Ollie said.

"Thanks Ollie" Tom thanked.

 **TV Cutaway's end**

"A giant lizard?" Jackie asked as he looked at Jillian's clock that it's still 11:15 P.M. and he realized...IT WAS DISCONNECTED! "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it, Jackie?" Jillian asked.

"The Chinese man!" Jackie said, leaving the apartment.

Meanwhile, in the pet shop where the owner was feeding his parrot, Jackie, Jillian and the cops appeared.

"Today's closed!" the owner said, very scared.

"Listen, Kim Jong-Il, what happen if you feed that toothless alligator after midnight?" Jackie asked.

"I told you, terrible things could happen" the owner said.

"What terrible things?" Jackie asked.

"We can do it at the easy way or the hard way, either way, you're going down" Joe said.

"All right, I confess!" the owner said "It grows into a monstrosity!"

"I knew it!" Jackie said.

"No, no my Yoshi!" Jillian said.

"You're under arrest" Joe said, handcuffing him.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, these two morons didn't follow the instructions!" the owner said.

"I gotta go!" Jillian said, leaving the store.

"Jillian, wait!" Jackie called, following her.

Meanwhile, in Quahog's downtown; Matt as White Magician appeared to face off the monster.

"Hey, mini-Godzilla, aren't you suppose to be in Tokyo?!" Matt asked.

The smoke from a building ceased, revealing a mutated large lizard.

* **ROOOOOOARRR** *

The lizard tackling him and they both ended in a museum that says 'Little Quahog Museum', that's basically a smaller scale recreation of Quahog. They both fought while they destroy small buildings and even Lizard shoots fire from his mouth.

"Hey, only I shoot fire!" Matt said, shooting fire balls from his hands.

The lizard grabbed his neck with its tail and slammed him several. Then it threw him out of the museum back to the downtown.

"Wow...you're one bad mother-lizard" Matt said, getting up and using his healing spell to heal himself.

But the lizard came back.

* **ROOOOOOARRR** *

"YOSHI!" Jillian exclaimed.

The lizard turned around to see Jillian.

"Jillian, are you nuts?!" Jackie asked.

"Yoshi, stop all this and come back home...with me" Jillian said, she offered her hand.

The lizard stared at Jillian for a few seconds as sentimental music is played...but then the lizard charged his fire to attack her.

"JILLIAN!" Jackie exclaimed, taking her out of the way.

But then Matt trapped the lizard in a magical bubble. He took it with him to the Beach where he threw it into the Atlantic ocean. He shot several energy blasts and one final fire blast to finish it off.

* **BOOOOM** *

When the vapor ceased, he took a look of the ocean and the only thing left from the lizard...was its tail.

"Phew, that was tough one" Matt said, very tired.

The cops finally appeared.

"White Magician!" Joe exclaimed "Did you finish the job?"

"Totally..." White Magician said, dropping the tail to the cops.

"Ugh, gross" a cop said.

"No...he's gone!" Jillian cried as Jackie comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, Jelly Bean" Jackie said "This is my fault, I bought that pet to make you happy, but I only made you sadder"

"Wait, what?" Jillian asked, cleaning off her tears.

"I did that, because you were mourning by your previous husband's death and I wanted make you happy"

"You...sniff...did this for me?" Jillian asked.

"You're my girlfriend after all" Jackie said.

"Jackie...I wanna go home...with you" Jillian said.

"All right, Jelly bean" Jackie said, taking her back to the apartment.

Then a final scene with the lizard drowning in the deeps of the ocean. It slowly opened an eye and it saw a small glowing crater.

 **End of the Chapter**


	3. OC Showcase: Nicole Murdock

**OC Showcase:** **Nicole Murdock**

In the Murdocks' RV; Zack, Cody and Maddie were happily reading something on ROB-B computer screen. Nicole finally showed up with the groceries.

"All right, what are you watching?" Nicole asked.

"We're reading a fanfiction called 'Meg's Family Returns' by Malcolm Fox" Zack explained "We're about to read the latest uploaded chapter"

"It's about US!" Maddie said.

"And Meg's family" Cody added,

"Really?" Nicole asked, getting curious "They made a fanfic about us?"

"Well...sorta, it's about what if me and Meg Griffin were...married" Zack explained.

"Wait, what?" Nicole asked.

"In this story, I'm Meg's daughter!" Maddie said "Of course, I'm 20% cooler than her"

"I don't understand, it's like an alternate Universe or what?" Nicole asked

"Pretty much" Cody answered.

"Also, why Meg?" Nicole asked "Why is Meg so special?"

"Meg is always special, dear" Zack said "Meg is...always special"

"Can I read it with you guys?" Nicole asked.

"Uh...I don't think you wanna read it" Zack answered.

"Why not?" Nicole asked "Don't I appear in the story?

"Yes, but..." Zack said.

"You're portrayed as a villain!" Maddie said.

"A villain?" Nicole asked, concerned...until she smiled "Oh, you mean like a fascinating villain?"

Then Nicole started imagine herself as a villain:

 **Nicole's Fantasy Sequence**

Nicole was dressed as Maleficent.

"Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will fall into a sleep like death!" Nicole exclaimed.

Then it reveals she's at Roberta's sixteen birthday. Everybody was just as traumatized as Roberta.

"Uh...happy birthday, dear?" Cleveland asked, nervously.

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER, SIS'!" Korra exclaimed as she summoned a tsunami to wipe her out.

"AH!" Nicole screamed, getting trap by the tsunami.

 **Nicole's Fantasy Sequence End**

"Ugh, never mind" Nicole said "But, I'd still like to read it"

"Wait, what about dinner?" Cody asked.

"I won't take too long" Nicole answered.

"Are you sure you want to read it?" Zack asked.

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Nicole asked.

 **One Reading Later...**

"Well, that was a good chapter" Zack said.

"It was funny!" Maddie said.

"And I was cool as always" Cody said.

"What do you think, dear?" Zack asked "Did you like it?"

But Nicole was speechless after watching the latest chapter of that fanfic.

"No...this isn't me!" Nicole said "I can't be this horrible person!"

"Well, aside that your hair is red and short and her hair is blonde and long, you both look pretty similar" Zack explained.

"I'M NOT A BITCH!" Nicole said, pulling Zack head and glaring at him "If you ever say the opposite, I'll tear you into pieces!"

Zack and the kids were horrified as Nicole snapped out and realized what she's doing.

"Oh no...I'm a horrible person" Nicole said as she broke down to tears and ran away.

"Dear, wait!" Zack said.

Nicole was already out of the house and she got lost in the woods. She continued running as we see some things we've seen in the 'Nice Girls' chapter background: the dead flower that died with her presence, the squirrel who attacked her and the grotesque frog prince she kissed.

"Come back...I'm still waiting you to kill me..." The 'frog prince' said as he vomited.

She finally stopped and found a tree stump where she cried alone. Then somebody appeared behind the bushes...and it wasn't woodland critters like _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_...or these satanic woodland critters of that _South Park_ episode. It was actually a...SKELETAURI! The curious thing it's that he has an arm missing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the Skeletauri asked.

Nicole took a look at the Skeletauri and she screamed of horror.

"PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" Nicole pleaded.

"I just asked you what you're doing here, you don't have to scream like those humans we terrorized in New York" the Skeletauri said.

"New York?" Nicole asked "Hey, I saw the invasion on New York, you're one of these skeleton aliens that were destroyed by the Ultimate Heroes!"

"Yes, but we all died when our mothership was destroyed" the Skeletauri said "Some of us survived thanks to our leader: the Another"

"The Another? That's a stupid name" Nicole commented until she realized what she said "Oh no, I'm sorry!"

"Don't need to apologize, you see, hr banished me" the Skeletauri said.

 **Flashback**

 _He and a human named Victor Creed made a deal and he was going to make surviving Skeletauri stronger and better. But..._

The Another was doing an inspection to the surviving Skeletauris.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect, per-wait" the Another said, looking at the Skeletauri, with the arm missing "You have an arm missing!"

"It wasn't my fault, the damn blonde bitch on that black suit cut it off!" the Skeletauri said.

"NOT PERFECT!" the Another said "YOU'RE EXILED!"

"Oh, come on, man!" the Skeletauri said.

"You heard him, get the hell out of here or else..." Victor said, threatening with his red glowing hand.

 **Flashback's End**

"And here I am...without a purpose" the Skeletauri said.

"You think you have bad day?" Nicole said "I'm being a bitch to my own family!"

"How dare you to compare you with me!" the Skeletauri threatened "Oh, wait, I don't have my sword"

"Sigh...I don't know what to do, I wanna prove everyone I can be a good person" Nicole said "But how?"

"All I want is a purpose" the Skeletauri said.

"Wait, that's it!" Nicole said, having an idea "Giving you a purpose will make me feel like a good person!"

"You mean making a deal that would benefits you and me?" the Skeletauri said.

"Yeah, whatever" Nicole said "Now, I ask me anything you want"

"How about an arm?" the Skeletauri asked.

"Eek, I won't give you a handjo-oh, you mean your arm, sorry" Nicole said.

Later, in the Quahog's mall; Nicole got a prosthetic arm for the Skeletauri.

"Here you go, Miss Lohan" the doctor said "It's a big honor to have you as my patient, my daughters love you in _Parent Trap_ "

"Uh...thanks?" the Skeletauri asked.

They both got out of the prosthetic store.

"Why did you tell that medic/owner of the store that my name is 'Lindsay Lohan'?" thr Skeletauri asked "I have an actual name, you know?"

"Well, tell me your real name" Nicole said.

"I am Tyronetrius The 731th Skeletauri, Soldier of the Unit 51 and..."

"I'm just gonna call you Tyrone" Nicole said "But for everyone, you're Lindsay Lohan" she took out a red bikini and bag of white powder "Now put this bikini on and take this bag of sugar glass and consume it as cocaine"

"Why?" Tyrone asked.

"Paparazzis will appear to take you photos and that will be your life purpose" Nicole said "Whoa, I actually helped somebody. I'm a good person!"

Coincidentally, Meg was also in the mall, coming out from a pregnancy store until she found Nicole with Tyrone.

"Oh no, Nicole is in trouble!" Meg said, taking out her cellphone.

Meanwhile, in the woods; Zack and his kids were looking for Nicole.

"Any clues of your mother's whereabouts?" Zack asked.

"I just found this dead flower" Cody said, taking out the flower "For some reason, we have a lot in common"

"I found squirrel that I had to beat down since it scratched my face!" Maddie said, taking out the beaten squirrel.

"AND THIS ABOMINATION OF NATURE" ROB-B said, with the frog prince next to him.

"Isn't anybody gonna put an end to my misery?" the frog prince asked, once again vomiting.

"This is a disaster" Zack said as his cellphone rang and he answered it "Hello?"

A line divided the screen to show Meg.

"Zack, it's me, Meg" Meg said "I found Nicole in the mall..."

"Really? That's awesome!" Zack said.

"Yes, but she's not alone: she's with..." Meg said.

"Me and the kids are going there, see ya!" Zack said, turning off the phone.

"NO, ZACK! WAIT!" Meg exclaimed "ARGH! Looks like I have no choice"

She went to a bathroom to change into her Pink Arrow costume.

Meanwhile, in the mall's foodcourt; Tyrone already put on the bikini and a redhead wig.

"All right, now what?" Tyrone asked.

"Now start snorting sugar glass" Nicole said, putting the sugar glass on the table and gave him a piece of paper and a straw.

"Uh...can you tell me how?" Tyrone asked.

"Argh, have you never seen _the Wolf of Wall Street_?" Nicole asked.

"Do I look like somebody who knows your human habits?" Tyrone asked.

"It's easy, all you need is..." Nicole said until she was interrupted by an arrow that came out of nowhere and pierced Tyrone's prosthetic arm "AH!"

They turned around to see Meg as Pink Arrow.

"Leave that woman alone!" Meg ordered with a deep tone.

"Oh no, it's the hooded archer" Tyrone complained.

"I've said 'leave that woman alone'!" Meg shouted.

"All right, Meg, you can stop imitating your Christian Bale's Batman voice" Nicole said.

"Goddamn it!" Meg cursed, with her normal tone "Now anybody can find out my secret identity"

"Come on, it's pretty obvious: you wear pink and you practice archery, you have to be as stupid as your brother Chris to never notice it" Nicole said "Oh no, I called your brother stupid! I am SO sorry!"

"It's okay" Meg said.

"No, it's not okay!" Nicole said "All this time I've been trying to be a good person instead of being a despicable bitch to my own family! They're never gonna love me!"

 _Of course we love, my dear!_

They heard a familiar voice as they turned around to see Zack and the kids.

"You're the best mother any goth boy like me can have" Cody said.

"Can we play dress-up together?" Maddie asked "We can dress-up Cody as a baby.

"THE HELL YOU CAN!" Cody exclaimed.

"ACCORDING TO MY STATS: YOU ARE QUALIFIED TO PROVIDE LOVE AND AFFECTION TO A REGULAR AMERICAN FAMILY" ROB-B said.

"Come on, I want my sexy redhead with me" Zack said.

"Do...you guys really mean it?" Nicole asked.

"YES!" the Murdocks answered.

"OH, GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL!" Nicole exclaimed in tears and she hugged them in a family hug.

"Whoa, that's really touching" Meg said, smiling until her smiled faded out by looking at Tyrone, who was slowly walking away "Oh no, hold it right there! You have a lot of questions to answer!"

"Wait, don't hurt him!" Nicole said "This is Tyrone and he's my new friend!"

"Your new friend?" Zack asked, suspicious.

"I swear I'm not cheating at you" Nicole said "Besides...he's a skeleton, he doesn't even have genitals"

"We reproduce ourselves with a machine that turned bones from living creatures we massacre into dust and then rebuild them into the Skeletauri we are" Tyrone explained.

"Eek, I didn't need to know that!" Maddie said.

"Sounds cool..." Cody said.

"But still that doesn't explain why are you dressed like this" Meg said.

"Nicole gave me the purpose to be this human named 'Lindsay Lohan' and consume this thing called 'sugar glass', snorting it like something called 'cocaine'" Tyrone explained.

"Oh...well...it looks you don't work with King Draggoroy or the Skeletor guy anymore" Meg said "I guess we can give you a better purpose than that"

Back in the Murdocks' RV; they were eating KFC for dinner.

"So what do you think they're gonna do with Tyrone?" Zack asked.

"Meg told me it's 'top secret', but she'll do anything she can to give him a purpose" Nicole answered.

"Sounds good to me" Cody said.

"Hey, Mom, aren't you afraid that you can be seen as a bad person in that fanfic?" Maddie asked.

"Actually, it doesn't matter how I am in another Universe, the only thing is matters is how I am in THIS Universe" Nicole said "With my family!"

"I wonder how would be our lives if we were written by another writer" Maddie said "I don't know...like pen123?"

"pen123? Hmm..." Zack said, as he started imagining their lives if they were written by pen123.

 **Zack's Fantasy**

We see the Murdocks in the Murder Games; Zack was carrying a sword, Nicole was carrying a bow and arrow, Cody was carrying a dagger and Maddie was carrying a crossbow.

"Okay, family, we'll show Deputy Watson who rule the games!" Zack said.

"Who are we?!" Nicole asked.

"TEAM MURDOCK!" everybody exclaimed.

"Let's kick some butts!" Zack exclaimed.

 **Zack's Fantasy End**

"That would be awesome" Zack commented.

 **End of the Chapter**

 **(A/E: I'd like to give thanks to Malcolm Fox for inspiring me for this chapter. If you're reading this, Malcolm Fox, I LOVED your last chapter of Meg's Family Return. Thank you!)**


	4. OC Showcase: Katie Rose

**OC Showcase: Katie Rose**

It starts in a car crossing the borderline to Mexico.

"I'm so excited, I always wanted to visit Mexico" Matt said.

"Yeah, I heard only the good things of this place" Katie said "Like the moon and...the moon"

"Yeah, this would be the perfect honeymoon..." Matt said.

"That's it? Only the moon?" Rosie asked, very bored "Sounds boring!"

"If it wasn't for our daughter, Rosie" Matt added.

"I wanna see something hardcore, like the time you fought a lizard!" Rosie said "You were really hardcore!"

"Well, it's not really a big deal" Matt said "You should have seen me at the alien invasion in New York"

"And you're startin' to brag about it" Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Teach me all your powerful magic skills, PLEASE!" Rosie begged.

"Oh no, you're not ready for that, you could get hurt" Matt said.

"But I can teach you a lot of things!" Katie said.

"Like what? Riding a horse?" Rosie asked "Sounds boring..."

"Well, here we are!" Matt asked.

They crossed the borderline where a Mexican guard was checking their passports.

"Welcome to México, have a buen día" the guard said.

They got into the town called 'Pueblo Sucio', where there's poor people, stands of peanuts and gum-balls, delinquent kids and cockfights.

"That's weird, that's not how I imagined it" Matt said.

"It looks...so..." Katie said.

"COOL!" Rosie exclaimed.

"It could be worse" Matt said.

"How?" Katie asked, annoyed.

"We could be..." Matt said, looking around and he found a fake zebra "This donkey with painted black stripes"

"Excuse me, I am Prince Blueblood" Prince Blueblood said "I'm here as a punishment for my behavior in the Grand Galloping Galla"

"Well, you were a meanie to Rarity" Rosie said.

"Needless to say that this is humiliating" Prince Blueblood said.

They stayed in a room of a cheap motel that it seems dirty for years.

"Okay, it's not 5 stars, but I've seen worse..." Matt said.

"Aw...I brought my swimsuit, because I thought there was a pool" Rosie said.

"Sorry if I couldn't find a better hotel to reserve" Matt apologized.

"Are you kiddin'?" Katie asked, laying on the uncomfortable bed "This feels like home: ol' fashioned!"

"Well, this trip made me hungry" Matt said "Let's go to a restaurant for taste the Mexican food"

"Yeah, we're going to Taco Belle!" Rosie cheered.

"I mean a TRADITIONAL Mexican food made in Mexico" Matt said.

"I bet they have the spiciest hoy sauce in the world!" Katie said, taking out a bottle of spicy sauce and drinking it without affecting her "This one tastes like tomato juice"

"Wow..." Rosie said, quite impressed.

They went to a restaurant called 'La Rata Muerta', it looks all dirty, there were some thugs playing darts and some thugs fighting each other.

"Is this the only restaurant of the town?" Katie asked.

"I'm afraid so...but, hey! Check out the menu!" Matt said, looking at the menu "They have...'Taco de Rata en Salsa Verde'?"

"Hey, look at this picture" Katie said, looking at a 'Wanted' letter with the photograph of a very intimidating mustached man "Who's this man?"

Then everybody in the restaurant got shocked by the question.

"What?" Matt asked "Did she say something wrong?"

"This man, amigo gringo, is Diablo" the waiter said "The most dangerous man of 'Pueblo Sucio'"

"How dangerous is he?" Matt asked.

"There's a song about him" the waiter said "Compadres!"

A group of mariachis started playing the song as there's a montage about Diablo. He was riding on his black horse, killing people with a knife, always leaving a 'D'. He has a rattling snake that uses him as a whip and he uses a cactus to shave his beard. He's shown kidnapping women and children.

 **(A/E: the following song is a parody of the theme song of _El Zorro_ )**

 **Mariachis** :

 _Out of the night, when the full moon is bright,_

 _Comes an outlaw named el Diablo.  
This bold renegade carves a D with his knife,  
A D that stands for Diablo._

 **Mariachis** :

 _Diablo, Diablo, so deadly and hardly to beat  
Diablo, Diablo, who makes the sign of the D._

 **Mariachis** :

 _He is so bad, you'll be screwed tonight  
If you get caught by el Diablo.  
He shows no mercy,  
It's useless to pray,  
You're owned by el señor Diablo._

 **Mariachis** :

 _Diablo, Diablo, so deadly and hardly to beat  
Diablo, Diablo, who makes the sign of the D.  
Diablo, Diablo, Diablo, Diablo, Diablo_

When the song was over, Matt and Rosie were shocked.

"Okay, I think going to Mexico was a bad idea" Matt said "We're leaving right now!"

"No way, Matt" Katie said "This man is a threat to da' town and somebody has to bring it to justice!"

Katie came out from the restaurant as Matt and Rosie followed her.

"Katie, are you crazy?!" Matt asked "This man is dangerous!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you use your magic book to face him?" Katie said.

"I...left it in home, I only bring it in my White Magician missions" Matt said.

"Then this town depends on a Texan squirrel" Katie said as Sandy Cheeks from _SpongeBob SquarePants_ was in the background, smiling of excitement "ME!"

"Tarnation!" Sandy cursed, leaving.

Then Katie took out...the Ocarina of Time and played the Epona's Song.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Calling Chocolate using this flute that da' boy of pointy ears burrowed me" Katie answered "By the way, he has some...issues"

 **Cutaway**

We see Princess Zelda with the psychologist and she was crying.

"I don't know what to do, doctor!" Zelda said "My boyfriend just can't get over his addiction!"

"I can see it" the doctor said.

It's revealed that Link is smashing every pot of the office with his sword.

"WHERE'S THE F*CKING RUPEES?!" Link asked.

 **Cutaway's end**

"But Katie, I don't wanna lose you" Matt said "And...you don't want Rosie to lose a mother, right Rosie?"

"Go kick his butt, Mom!" Rosie cheered.

"ROSIE!" Matt scolded.

Chocolate finally showed up.

"I'll be back, baby deer" Katie said as she kissed him in the lips and then she got up on Chocolate "Chocolate, try to find this man" she showed it the photograph of El Diablo.

Chocolate galloped to the North to find El Diablo.

"Hehehe, 'baby deer'?" Rosie asked.

"We both like _Bambi_ , okay?" Matt confessed.

Katie continued her way to find El Diablo in the hot desert.

 **One hour later...**

She kept going despite the sunset.

 **Two hours later...**

She kept going despite the moonlight and she and Chocolate were already tired.

 **The former narrator got tired for waiting too much and he had to go home early.**

Katie and Chocolate fallen asleep as a shadow approached them.

...

Then Katie slowly woke up and she found herself in a dressing room, she was wearing make-up, her hair was beautifully braided and she was wearing a red, green and white Mexican dress. Next to her, there was a older Mexican woman who wears the exact same dress.

"Oh, ya despertó, señorita ( **English subtitles: Oh, you woke up, miss** )" the Mexican woman said.

"Huh? Where am I?" Katie asked "And what am I wearin'? I look like one of these wooden puppets they sell in those Mexican stores"

Then they heard footsteps.

"Rápido, hay que regresar al trabajo antes de que el jefe nos mate **(English subtitles: Quick, let's go back to work before the boss kills us)** " the Mexican woman said as her voice of Adrianna Barazza.

They came out of the dressing room, where in the hallways they meet...El Diablo.

"Margarita, ¿Por qué no estás en el comedor? ¡HAY CLIENTES ESPERANDO! **(English subtitles: Margarita, why you're not in the dinner hall? THERE'S CUSTOMERS WAITING!)** " El Diablo asked as his voice is Danny Trejo.

"Lo siento, señor, pero tuve que preparar a esta señorita como usted ordenó **(English subtitles: I'm sorry, sir, but I had to get this lady ready as you ordered)** " Margarita explained.

El Diablo looked at Katie as he realized how pretty she is.

"Muy bonita...nos traerá más clientela **(English subtitles: Very pretty...she'll bring us more customers)** " El Diablo said "No me vayas a fallar, o sino... **(English subtitles: Don't fail me, or else...)** " he made a gesture with his hands breaking a neck.

El Diablo left as Katie was both scared and confused.

"Sólo haz lo que te digo y estarás bien **(English subtitles: Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine)** " Margarita said.

"Am I da' only one who didn't understand a word of ANYTHING?!" Katie asked "Also, where's Chocolate?!"

Chocolate was waking up in the desert until she realized Katie was gone. So, she went back to Pueblo Sucio for Matt's help.

They ended up at an enormous dinner hall, where there's full of tough men as the employers were only women and children. In the middle of the dinner hall, there's a wrestling ring as a referee with a mustache was in the middle.

"¡Caballeros! **(English subtitles: Gentlemen!)** " the referee exclaimed "¡Bienvenido a 'La Pelea de la Muerte Infernal'! **(English subtitles: Welcome to 'La Pelea de la Muerte Infernal!')** "

Everybody cheers as the two oponents showed up.

"¡En ésta esquina, la máquina asesina, el príncipe de las llamas del Infierno: EL DIABLOOOOOOO! **(English subtitles: At this conner, the killer machine, the prince of the Hell's flames: EL DIABLOOOOOOO!)** " the referee exclaimed.

El Diablo showed up, wearing a red Luchador costume with a mask and a cape, as everybody cheered.

"¡Y en ésta esquina, EL POLLO LOCO! **(English subtitles: And at this conner: EL POLLO LOCO!)** " the referee exclaimed.

El Pollo Loco was a guy wearing a poorly made chicken costume. Everybody booed at him.

"¡Que comience...LA PELEA! **(English subtitles: May the fight...BEGIN!)** " the referee exclaimed.

El Diablo just took out his rattling snake whip and used it on el Pollo Loco to grab him. Then he broke his back with his knee, threw it and left his signature 'D' on it.

"¡EL GANADOR Y AÚN CAMPEÓN: EL DIABLO! **(English subtitles: THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION: EL DIABLO!)** " the referee exclaimed.

Everybody cheered for his victory. Obviously, Katie couldn't take this anymore, so he threw away the serving plate to go to the ring.

"Hey, YOU!" Katie called "Who in tarnation do you think you are?! Some raging bull keeping all these poor women and children like sheep?!"

Everybody gasped by the tough words from Katie...despite not knowing English. Then El Diablo smiled for Katie's attitude

"Well, well...you're not like the other women I kidnapped..." El Diablo said, finally speaking English.

"Wow, you speak English?" Katie asked, impressed "Maybe that's why you dogs live in a town very close to America"

"SILENCE!" El Diablo ordered "You challenged me, I accept the challenge!"

Everybody cheered.

"Uh-oh..." Katie said.

"RELEASE: THE IRON BOX!" El Diablo exclaimed.

Then a cage box was put over the ring, so there's no way for Katie to escape.

"Wait, this isn't fair!" Katie said.

"Prepare to DIE!" El Diablo said, taking out his rattling snake and whipping out to attack Katie.

Katie did her best to dodge the snake without getting bitten. In fact: the snake almost bit her, but it only tore up the skirt of the dress a little. Katie ripped off most of the skirt for better movement, revealing she's wearing bloomers too.

"That's why I hate dresses!" Katie said.

"Why don't you give up already?" El Diablo asked with an evil smile "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!"

He whipped with the snake one more time, but Katie grabbed the snake's neck so hard and took it out of El Diablo's hands.

"Well, it looks like I have an advantage!" Katie said, with a smile in the face.

"Oh, ho, ho, I always have a second one!" El Diablo said, taking out a second snake.

Then they both started using their respective snakes like swords and they fought as the Star Wars soundtrack was played background, even including lightsaber sound effects.

Meanwhile, Matt and Rosie were waking up in their hotel room and they realized, Katie hasn't come yet.

"Oh no, it's already morning and your mother hasn't come yet" Matt said.

 **KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Did you say something?" Rosie asked, excited as she opened the door to see...Chocolate "Huh? What are you doing here, Chocolate?"

"Where's Katie, girl?" Matt asked.

Chocolate knock the door several times to make morse code.

"'Katie-Is-Gone'...GASP, KATIE'S GONE?!" Matt asked "We have to save her!"

"Yeah, we're going on an adventure!" Rosie cheered.

But Rosie ended on a baby carry bag, wore by Matt as he was riding Chocolate.

"Lame..." Rosie said.

The fight between Katie and Diablo continued, but Katie was getting tired.

"This is all over for you, gringa!" El Diablo said, ready to finish her off.

"¡ALTO! ( **English subtitles: STOP!)** " Margarita exclaimed as she and several women and children were carrying several giant pots with boiling oil "¡Mejor corran ó vaciaremos esta olla de aceite hirviendo para chimichangas! **(English subtitles: You better run or we'll pour this pot of boiling oil for chimichangas!)"**

All the men ran away to get away from the oil, except El Diablo and Katie, who are still trapped in the iron box.

"Well, looks like you have no choice but let us go!" Katie said.

"NEVER!" El Diablo exclaimed, ready to kill her.

But the women and children poured the oil all over the place until reach to the ring. Katie quickly hang on the top of the iron box to avoid the boiling oil. But El Diablo got caught by the boiling oil, suffering from very lethal burns.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" El Diablo screamed of pain until he finally died by the burns

When the oil ceased, Margarita opened the iron box to set Katie free.

"Whoa, thank you, my lady fellas!" Katie thanked.

"No, gracias a ti por darnos el valor que necesitábamos para pelear **(English subtitles: No, thanks to you for giving us the bravery we needed to fight back)** " Margarita thanked.

"I have no idea what you've said" Katie said, smiling.

Katie and all the women and children came out from the hideout, just to find Matt, Rosie and Chocolate just arriving.

"KATIE!" Matt exclaimed "Are you okay?!"

"Did you kick that man's butt?!" Rosie asked.

"Actually, they..." Katie said, trying to give the credit to Margarita and the rest, but one of the children gave her the mask of El Diablo, Katie took it and smiled "Yes, I kicked that man's butt"

"YEAH! I knew my mom was hardcore!" Rosie cheered.

"Well, I'm just glad to made it in one piece, dear" Matt said.

"Well, let's go back to the town with the women and children!" Katie said as she put on the mask "COME ON, SEÑORITAS! YEE-HAW!"

Then the Mariachis came out of nowhere to sing.

 **Mariachis** :

 _A legend was born from Pueblo Sucio  
A woman with the name Katie.  
She is so strong,  
_

"And very hardcore!" Rosie added.

 **Mariachis:**

 _El Diablo got served by Katie_

 **Mariachis** :

 _Katie, Katie, she freed our women and kids  
Katie, Katie, a gringa hardly to beat.  
Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie, Katie_

"Hey, Mom, do you know Dad is afraid of quesadillas?" Rosie asked.

"No, I'm not!" Matt said "They're just so...ugh...cheesy"

 **End of the chapter**


	5. OC Showcase: Cindy Redmond and Jessica

**OC Showcase: Cindy Redmond and Jessica Logan**

In a tennis field, we see Cindy and Jessica (both wearing shorts instead of skirts) ready to play tennis. All our heroes were here to watch this game as Dylan was the referee.

"All right, this will be match of two out of three" Dylan explained "Cindy and Jessica against Glenda and Ida. Lesbians against transgenders"

We see both Glenda and Ida wearing skirts.

"This is gonna be fun, right Glenda?" Ida asked.

"This is so embarrassing, this skirt is too short!" Glenda complained.

"Come on, Glenda, be proud to be a woman!" Ida said.

"I didn't choose this, it was an accident" Glenda said.

"Jessica, dear, I don't know if playing tennis is a good idea" Cindy said.

"You need to do some exercise instead of spending hours and hours in your lab with your stupid machines" Jessica said.

"It's just a hobby" Cindy said.

"Well, I remember the last time you wore your 'hobby' in my mother's party!" Jessica said.

 **Flashback**

We see Cindy in the strip club, pole dancing while wearing her Iron Brawler suit. She was incredibly drunk.

* **everybody cheers** *

"TAKE IT OFF, BABY!" a man shouted.

"What...? You want a piece of me, Draggoroy...?!" Cindy asked, very drunk as she blasted the man away with a repulser blast.

"WOO-HOO!" Jessica's mother cheered "Your girlfriend rocks! Or should I say...metals?! HAHAHAHA!"

"You're making Adam Sandler look actually funny..." Jessica said, grumpy.

 **Flashback's end**

"Play ball!" Dylan exclaimed "No, wait, that's baseball"

The match started as both teams played tennis. They were playing very good, even with some hilarious moments like the ball hitting Ida's crotch.

"OUCH!" Ida screamed, getting hurt.

"Oops, sorry!" Jessica said "My bad!"

"Are you okay, Dad?" Glenda asked "I MEAN, Mom? I MEAN, argh, whatever!"

"Yes, I'm okay, but my vagina is very sensitive" Ida said.

"You know? I've seen a better tennis game in a tampons' commercial" Cody commented.

"Quarter" Nicole ordered, taking out of the 'Profanity Jar'.

"Come on! I can't even say 'tampons'?!" Cody asked.

"That's two quarters now" Nicole said.

"ARGH!" Cody grunted as he put the money on the jar.

"Hey, you're doing good, man" Jessica said to Cindy "See? I told you tennis will make you feel better"

"Yeah, I really feel I can kick some ovaries, formerly dicks!" Cindy said until she realized what she said "Ah, sorry if I offended you ladies! We support transgenders' rights!"

"No problem, girl who likes girls!" Ida said.

"One more game to break the draw!" Dylan said "Final round! Play!"

The final round began as both players played really hard. Cindy and Jessica were about to win until...

 **Flashback**

We see Cindy flying towards the portal that was summoning Skeletauris while carrying the missile, then the mothership getting destroyed and finally the image of Axel on his dragon form.

 **Flashback's end**

Cindy had a breakdown as she missed the ball.

"The game's over! The winners are Glenda and Ida!" Dylan declared.

"We did it! We won!" Ida cheered "We have to celebrate, Glenda. Let's go to Victoria Secret and buy some lingerie!"

"Again? We've just already went there!" Glenda said.

"Yeah, but I saw these two matching bras and panties that WE could wear them!" Ida said "We can be like sisters!"

"Goddamn it..." Glenda cursed.

Cindy went to the parking lot where she parked her Iron Brawler suit. She deactivated the alarm and put it on.

"J.A.N.I.C.E., vital signs, please" Cindy ordered.

"NO CHANGES, MA'AM, BUT I DETECT YOU ARE SUFFERING FROM STRESSING-OUT ATTACKS" J.A.N.I.C.E. explained.

"Well, no sh*t, Sherlock!" Cindy said.

"Cindy, what the hell is going on?!" Jessica asked.

"I gotta go, honey!" Cindy answered as she flew away.

"Wow, she was in a hurry more than Lois doing groceries" Peter said.

 **Flashback**

 **(A/E: pen123, if you're reading this, I know you hate Lois doing groceries, but bear this scene for me)**

Lois was in the supermarket, she puts on a pair sunglasses, she pushed the carrier as she started running around in a kickass way around the supermarket, grabbing each item she could find: milk, oreo cookies, bread, ham, mayonnaise, mustard, peanut butter, jelly, fruits, vegetables, cereal, meat, chicken, etc. She did all this while _the Matrix_ soundtrack was played. She puts it everything in the carrier and she went to the cashier.

"You still have the skills, Lois!" The employer said, impressed.

"Thanks and I'm becoming a grandmother, you know?" Lois asked.

"Wow..." the employer said as he turned on the microphone "Security, we have Helen Mirren in the store!"

"Oh, don't compare me with that bitch..." Lois said, annoyed.

 **Flashback's end**

Jessica was in the strip club as she was seeking advise from Jaina.

"The bitch of my girlfriend gets worse every time" Jessica said "Jaina, you helped Matthew's girlfriend to get job here..."

Connie (who's like 7 months pregnant) was wearing black and red lingerie and dancing on the strip pole as the men were cheering for her. Even there's the guy with the pregnancy fetish from 'The Social Smartass' chapter.

"Shake your baby, baby!" the guy with the pregnancy fetish said.

"I'm gonna kill Matthew for this" Connie said, annoyed as the guy put $100 on her thong "Or maybe not..."

"Please help me on this" Jessica said.

"Well, all I can tell you is to you getting involved of what she's doing and supporting her" Jaina said.

"Sounds the most basic of advises...I'll right, I'll do it" Jessica said.

"That's spirit!" Jaina praised.

Meanwhile, in the S.W.O.R.D. secret base; Cindy, Matt and D were working on something big.

"You're gonna love it, Agent Redmond and Agent Kennedy" D explained "We hired the best engineers to make the most powerful weapon of S.W.O.R.D. yet"

"Are you okay, Cindy?" Matt asked "You don't seem you've been sleeping very well"

"I'll be fine once we finish this bad boy" Cindy said.

 _Director D_

"Yes, Lucy?" D asked, getting a message from his secretary.

 _Agent Griffin, AKA Pink Arrow_

"Okay, let her in" D answered.

"What does Meg want?" Matt asked,

Meg got in as her face was covered by the hoof.

"Hey, sis', what's up?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know, YOU tell me!" she took off her hoof, revealing Jessica.

"JESSICA?!" Cindy asked, shocked.

"Security!" D called through his communicator.

"Wait, just hold on" Cindy said as she turned to Jessica "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Can't a person being worried about its lover?" Jessica asked.

"Don't tell me you stole Meg's costume!" Matt said.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it" Jessica said.

"Yeah, 'borrowing' means 'stealing'" Matt said.

"No, I mean it!" Jessica said.

 **Flashback**

 _I talked with Meg about you and how worried I was. So she had a solution: wearing her costume to pretend to be her and infiltrate into this secret base._

We see Meg and Jessica talking in her room as Meg gave Jessica her Pink Arrow costume. It fitted well, but the pants kept falling down, revealing her purple boy shorts panties. So she had to wear a belt for it.

 **Flashback's end**

"Don't I look hot?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, it would be awkward since you're wearing my sisters' clothes" Cindy answered and then she shook her head "I mean-What were you thinking?!"

"You've been having panic attacks lately, your family is worried, I'M worried" Jessica said.

"My family is worried?" Cindy asked, suspicious

"Okay, actually your mother, your sister Carla doesn't give a crap" Jessica answered "In fact: she expects you to end up in a madhouse. But anyway, let me support you in whatever you're doing with your super friends and...Tyron Lannister over here" then D stepped on Jessica's foot "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"If you were a man, I'd smack you in the face" D said "Okay, you're allowed to be here. But one word to the outsiders and we'll make you straight"

"What?!" Jessica asked, scared.

"He's just joking, right, boss?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, yes, I am just joking..." D said and he whistled "Follow me..."

"This guy is already creeping me out more than that couple in the food court" Jessica said.

 **Flashback**

Jessica was in the food court eating a salad until she saw from the other table: Precious from _Precious: Based On the Novel 'Push' by Sapphire_ and...Gollum from _Lord of the Rings_.

"I can't believe I found somebody who find me attractive" Precious said.

"Yes...you are my precious..." Gollum said.

 **Flashback's end**

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean; Cindy's mother and sister, Kat and Carla, were fishing...while it's raining. Luckily, they were wearing raincoats.

"Isn't a good day, sweetie?" Kat asked.

"Oh yeah, I love fishing during a rain in the middle of the ocean..." Carla answered, sarcastically.

"I don't like the tone you're using, young lady" Kat said "Are you worried about your sister?"

"Her? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carla laughed very hard "No"

"It's your sister, you should be more considered..." Kat said as she felt her fishing rod caught something "I caught something! Please, give me a hand!"

Carla helped her mother to pull the rod, but then...for unknown reasons, they both were pulled by the rod.

"AH!" Kat and Carla screamed as they both got into the water.

Back in the secret base; they were already in the place where S.W.O.R.D.'s ultimate weapon is.

"Here we are, gentlemen, the ultimate weapon of S.W.O.R.D." D said.

The ultimate weapon was a...50 ft giant robot! It resembles the Iron Brawler suit, except the head is different and it was all grey.

"HO-LY S-" Jessica said, shocked.

"Please calm down, lass" D said.

"Ever since we face against Axel on his dragon form, I've got the fear of giant monsters like him" Cindy said "So, in order to fight monsters, we create monsters"

"Come on, have you been watching that awesome, yet stupid movie called _Pacific Rim_?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, we invited the director of that film as creative consultant" Cindy said.

Then somebody came out: Guillermo del Toro himself.

* **audience cheering** *

"When I made _Pacific Rim_ , I had the vision that one day creatures coming out from the ocean will appear and we, the humans, we had to make something big to face them" Guillermo del Toro said "It's a honor to work with you, Ultimate Heroes. You were awesome in the battle of New York"

"Thank you, Mr. del Toro" Matt said, offering a pen and a piece of paper "Can you give me your autograph, it's for my friend Eddie. He's fan of your work"

"We don't have time for fanboy-ism" D said "We have to test this thing"

"It's just the prototype, but we need two people to control it" Cindy said "Are you ready, magic boy?"

"Dude, I was born ready" Matt said.

So Cindy and Matt put on some special suits and got into the robot to test it.

 _READY-TO-INITIATE_

"Wow, is that Glados from _Portal_?" Matt asked.

"No, it's the same voice actress" Cindy answered.

 _NEURONAL-DRIFT-INITIATE_

The helmets they were wearing were connected to a machine where they allow to share their minds and putting together into one. But then...

 _ERROR!-ERROR! NEURONAL-DRIFT-FAILING!_

They both had to take off their helmets to turn it off.

"What's going on?" D asked.

"Their minds aren't compatible for the neuronal drift" a scientist said.

"Oh yeah, they must have a strong emotional feeling to each other in other to work" Guillermo del Toro said

"A strong emotional feeling...?" Jessica asked as she got an idea.

A few minutes later; Jessica was donned with a special suit and took Matt's place.

"Did I tell you how insane you are?" Cindy asked.

"A good girlfriend has to support her girlfriend one way or another" Jessica said.

"Come on, you don't even have combat training" Cindy said.

"But we both have a strong emotional feeling and that's all what we need, right?" Jessica asked.

 _NEURONAL-DRIFT-INITIATE_

They both shared their minds where they exchanged memories of their lives and stuff.

 _NEURONAL-DRIFT-COMPATIBLE_

"It worked!" Cindy said.

"Told ya!" Jessica said "Now let's kick some ass!"

"We're just gonna test it, okay" Cindy said "Just follow my lead"

Then an alarm started ringing.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"The alarm against dangerous threats" D answered "Let's see what it is"

He turned on a screen to see the news.

 **TV Cutaway**

"Hello, I'm Tom Tucker" Tom greeted "And something really huge came out from the ocean. We don't know what it is, but our Asian reporter Trisha Takanawa described it like this"

We see Trisha in fetal position and shaking of fear.

"Gojira...Gojira..." Trisha said, very scared.

"Godzilla, yes, apparently Godzilla got sick of attacking Tokyo and now he wants to attack Quahog, the only city where strange things happen, but nobody gives a damn about it" Tom explained

 **TV Cutaway's end**

"We gotta assemble the Ultimate Heroes!" Matt said.

"No, actually, that would be the perfect chance to test this machine" D said.

"Are you crazy?!" Matt asked "What if it isn't enough?"

"Agent Redmond and...girlfriend" D said.

 _I HAVE A NAME!_

"Go to the beach of Quahog, we got something huge about to invade the city" D ordered.

"All right, let's go, Jess" Cindy said.

"Ugh, please don't call me 'Jess', I just hate names getting short" Jessica said "As much as I hate the series finale of _Two and a Half Man_ "

 **Flashback**

We see Jessica after watching the series finale of _Two and a Half Man_.

"THIS...ISN'T...FUNNY!" Jessica shouted as she pushed the TV with her foot. Then she received an E-Mail on her iPhone "Great, now I'm getting sued by _Robot Chicken_ for stealing that joke.

 **Flashback's end**

People were running away from the giant monster. Who happens to be...YOSHI! No, not THAT Yoshi, but Jillian's former pet that was left dead! But now he looks like an even more terrifying giant monster, destroying buildings everywhere.

* **ROAAAAAAR** *

Then the Skyward appeared, carrying the giant robot and dropped it to the ocean. The giant reptile turned around to see the giant robot.

"Hey you, slimy reptile!" Cindy called "Why don't you face against somebody at your size?!"

"Really? 'Slimy reptile'?" Jessica asked "You couldn't come out with something better?"

"Just shut up and let's kick its ass" Cindy said.

The giant reptile charged towards our heroines and tackled them. But they didn't fall and then they started punching him in the face. He breathed fire from his mouth, but they resisted.

"We won't let it win this battle" Cindy said "We'll charge the blaster!"

 _BLASTER-MODE-ACTIVATED_

The robot's left arm was transformed into a cannon blaster and started charging energy.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna roast this bitch!" Jessica said.

But then Cindy saw through the giant robot's vision and using zoom, she noticed something: there was a boat between the reptile's teeth and then...KAT AND CARLA!

"GASP! MY MOTHER AND SISTER!" Cindy exclaimed "STOP THE CHARGE!"

"Wait, what?" Jessica asked.

The cannon stopped charging, which the reptile used this chance to tackle them once more. The robot fell down.

"Cindy, what the hell?!" Jessica asked.

"My family is in the monster's mouth, we can't kill it!" Cindy said.

"Well, we can't let the monster destroy the city!" Jessica said.

"What do we do?!" Cindy asked.

"Don't look at me, you're the genius!" Jessica said.

Then the monster destroyed part of the robot's helmet and grabbed Cindy.

"AAAAHHH!" Cindy screamed.

"CINDY!" Jessica screamed.

 _ERROR!-ERROR!-ERROR!_

The monster ate Cindy and she got into the mouth. She luckily hung herself in one of her fangs and she found the boat with Kat and Carla. She landed on the boat to see them.

"MOM! CARLA!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Cindy, dear!" Kat said, hugging her "We're trapped in the mouth of p...whatever the thing it is"

"And this place stinks worse than your dirty boxers!" Carla said.

"There's no time to make fun of my boys' underwear, we gotta get out of here!" Cindy said.

Jessica was all alone on controlling the robot. She was suffering a headache for the interrupting neuronal drift, but she could still control the robot by pressing the cannon blaster button.

 _CANNON-BLASTER-CHARGING_

The cannon blaster started charging once again and pointed at the reptile and the reptile started punching the robot. In the beast's mouth, the Redmond family saw the robot.

"This is the robot Jessica is controlling!" Cindy said.

"Wait, your girlfriend is in this too?!" Kat asked.

"Listen, this is gonna sound insane, but we gotta jump!" Cindy said.

"WHAT?!" Kat and Carla asked.

"She's totally nuts, let's put her in a madhouse!" Carla said.

"Carla, be quiet!" Kat ordered "We're gonna trust on your sister, whatever you like it or not!"

"Just hold me very strong and don't you dare to loose" Cindy ordered as they both strongly held Cindy "All right, we're gonna jump in 3..."

"Come on, come on, you stupid thing!" Jessica said, getting in pain.

"2..." Cindy said.

The monster was about to give the final blow.

"1..." Cindy said.

The cannon blaster was charged and ready to released it.

"TAKE THAT!" Jessica exclaimed.

"NOW!" Cindy exclaimed.

The Redmond family jumped out of the monster's mouth as Jessica released the charged blast that obliterated the monster.

The screen turned white.

...

Cindy ended up in the beach as Kat was waking her up.

"Wake up, dear, wake up" Kat said "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Cindy said.

"This is the last time I jump for you!" Carla said.

"Wait, where's Jessica?!" Cindy asked, standing up and she saw Jessica being attended by Matt using his healing powers "Is she all right, magic boy?"

"I don't know, she can't wake up in that coma" Matt said.

"Then wake her up!" Cindy said.

"I'm doing my best!" Matt said.

"NOT ENOUGH!" Cindy said, pushing him away and she tried to recover Jessica's conscious "WAKE UP, JESSICA! WAKE UP, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

She punched her in the chest with her both hands very hard and Jessica finally woke up.

"GASP!" Jessica woke up, finally breathing "Ugh...what happened...? Did I miss the party?"

"Oh, thank god, you're alive!" Cindy said, hugging her "I couldn't live without my purple haired girl!

"Cindy, just tell me what happened...!" Jessica said "Did we kill the monster? Did we save the city? Tell me if we're gonna have sex tonight"

"Yes, yes and I'm gonna wear the vibrating strap-on you like so much" Cindy said with a sensual tone on the last answer.

"What's a strap-on?" Carla asked.

"Wait until you're 18" Kat answered.

"Just one more question" Jessica said.

"Anything" Cindy said.

"Did you just call me 'stupid bitch'?" Jessica asked.

"Uh...no, it was Carla!" Cindy said, pointing at Carla.

"WHAT?!" Carla asked "You're crazy! Let's put her in the madhouse already!"

"That's it, Carla!" Kat snapped out "You're grounded for two weeks!"

"Goddamn it!" Carla cursed.

"Three weeks for cursing" Kat added.

After a couple of days of the accident; Jessica and Cindy (both wearing some bandages), were back in the base.

"Jessica Logan, for doing an excellent job on saving the city, consider yourself a honorary agent of S.W.O.R.D." D said, giving her a medal of honor.

"Wow, thank you, Mr. D!" Jessica said "But, you know what? If I'm gonna work here, I wanna work with my girlfriend"

"Really?" Cindy asked "Are you sure you can handle too much science?"

"As long I keep an eye on you and make sure your panic attacks are no more" Jessica said.

"Well, I received a call from Team Smith, we're going to Langley Falls" D said.

"Awesome!" Cindy said "But wait, we haven't give names to these giant robots"

"Oh, I know!" Jessica said "We gonna call them...THE IRON GIANTS!" then she received an E-Mail on her iPhone "Oh, great, now I got sued by Brad Bird for stealing the name of one of his movies..."

 **End of the chapter**


	6. OC Showcase: Axel and Lionel

**OC Showcase: Axel and Lionel**

 **(A/E: I'M NOT DEAD! So sorry for the delay. I'm gonna be extremely this month, but don't worry, I'm still working on these stories. Please, be patient)**

Lionel was running in a dark place until a spotlight revealed Marina, who was standing there.

"Marina, is that you?" Lionel asked "Oh my god, you're ALIVE!" He approached her to hug her "I promise I'll never let you..." but he realized the hole on her chest where Victor shot her with his deadly laser blast "No...it can't be"

Then a red-eyes Royce appeared behind him and he was extremely pissed off.

"You promised to protect her...and you FAILED!" Royce shouted.

"Royce!" Lionel said "I swear I'll avenge her death!"

"No...YOU WON'T!" Royce shouted, pointing at him with his gun.

* **BANG** *

"AH!" Lionel screamed, waking up Axel.

He and Axel were traveling in a train.

"What's wrong, Lionel?" Axel asked.

"Another nightmare..." Lionel answered.

"The same one?" Axel asked.

"Yes..." Lionel answered as he took out the map to check it out "We traveled half of Europe and not even a clue of Victor"

"Lionel, we'll find him" Axel said "All we need is to be smarter than him. We'll avenge the death of our love ones"

Our two badass hunters ended up in Moscow, Russia. Our heroes were wearing winter Russian outfit as they went to a bar to drink and recollect information.

"Two glasses of vodka, please" Axel ordered.

"How much money do you have?" Lionel asked.

Axel checked out his wallet and...he only had a clip, a gummy gum and a dead fly.

"Goddamn it..." Axel cursed.

"1,340 rubles..." the Russian bartender said.

"Uh...how valuable the clip is in Russia?" Axel adked.

"WHAT?!" The bartender asked, furiously as he took out his shotgun "GET OUT OF MY BAR!"

 _That's okay, I'll pay their drinks._

A blonde woman with red lipstick and purple winter outfit appeared next to our heroes. She looked beautiful despite being in her 50's.

"Well, thank you, ma'am" Axel thanked.

"I am Elsa Eatdickalotvitch" Elsa greeted with a strong Russian accent.

"Elsa?" Lionel asked "You won't start singing 'Let It Go', will you?"

"Lionel, we agreed to never tell more _Frozen_ jokes" Axel said.

"It's a pleasure to meet two young and handsome American men" Elsa said.

"Well, thank you, madame" Axel said "You don't look bad either"

"Also, thank you for paying our drinks" Lionel thanked "Is there anything to pay you?"

"Actually, there is" Elsa answered "You see, I own a place where handsome men like you work for a good money"

"What kind of place?" Axel asked.

"A place of your kind" Elsa answered.

After finishing their drinks, the two hunters came with Elsa to her work place: a strip club. But it wasn't your regular strip club...this one has MALE strippers. There were a lot of Russian girls cheering up as handsome male strippers were stripping off and pole dancing in front of them.

"Oh my god, this is a GAY BAR!" Lionel said.

"Don't be stupid, Lionel" Axel said "A gay bar would be-oh, wait, there are fat chicks. Never mind, it is a gay bar"

"It's actually a strip club for women" Elsa said "It's like a normal strip club, except the strippers are men"

"Gay strippers?" Lionel asked.

"I know you find them hot, but you already have your boyfriend" Elsa said, taking a look at Axel

"Say WHAT?!" Axel asked, angrily and feeling insulted.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a gay couple" Elsa said "After all, you both look very handsome and I bet you have great bodies"

"Bitch, do these abs make you wet your panties?" Axel asked, showing off his abs.

"I don't wear panties, but they are impressive" Elsa said.

"That's nothing, let me show you my ass" Lionel said, taking off his belt.

"Boys, boys, save it for the spectacle" Elsa said, giving them each other a key "Your lockers' key. Reunite with the others in the dressing room"

"Thanks, but we have better things to do" Axel said.

"Like...looking for an evil organization?" Elsa asked.

"Wait, you know about the SP?!" Axel asked.

"Earn some money here and I may have the answers you need" Elsa answered.

"Come on, Ax, it's gonna be fun!" Lionel said.

"Oh, what the hell" Axel said.

They both got into the dressing room where they met three male strippers. Oddly enough, they strongly resemble to their friends: Matthew, Dylan and Eddie.

"Hey, welcome to Mamá's family, I am Miguel 'El Torero' Juarez!" Miguel said, who wears a Torero-like strip outfit.

"I'm Dimitri 'the Wolfman' Bartok" Dimitri said, who wears a wolf ears-headband, a furry vest and furry pants with a fake wolf tail.

"And I'm...Ella" Ella said...who's a guy who wears a pink lacy bustier and matching panties "Well, my real name is Edmund. But Madame Elsa told me there's girls who like transvestites and...don't I look pretty?"

Axel and Lionel were in shock for meeting these guys, especially Axel.

"Ax, I think these guys look like our old friends" Lionel whispered.

"Well, no sh*t Sherlock" Axel said "Well, at least we'll feel like home. Listen up, everyone! We're may new here, but don't underestimate us. We're kickass hunters and all the women here will spend their college funds on us!

"Uh, please, excuse my friend" Lionel said "Please, don't judge us for being too arrogant"

"I'd never judge you, amigo" Miguel said as he looked at the mirror and flexed a muscle "I'm too busy on being delicioso!"

"You're hunters, huh?" Dimitri asked "Well, be careful for this beast" he wave his hand like a wildcat.

"I think I found the perfect strip outfits for you!" Ella said.

"As long they're not bras or panties" Axel said "The last thing I want is being as girly as Walker"

"You really hate cross-dressers?" Lionel asked.

"No! Not everyone, actually" Axel answered.

 **Flashback**

Axel was talking with Big Mac from MLP as he found a blond wig and the 'Orchard Blossom' outfit.

"So you dressed up like a mare to join Apple Bloom in the Sisterhooves Social?" Axel asked.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said, with a shameful tone.

"Dude, you don't have to feel ashamed of yourself" Axel said "You just wanted to make your little sister happy and I respect you for that"

"So, you don't mind if you help me to choose a dress for the Grand Galloping Galla?" Big Mac asked with his Orchard Blossom voice.

"Don't push it" Axel warned.

 **Flashback's end**

 _Ladies and gentlemen! Or more like, Ladies! For your special treat, we introduce you two new hunks from America: Axel 'The Gunslinger' Everett and Lionel 'Firestorm' Travelgan!_

 **(A/E: watch this scene while playing 'Eye of a Tiger')**

Axel came first as his stripper outfit is like a cowboy as he walked on the runway to the strip pole. All the girls were cheering up, especially when he took out Desert Eagle and shot at a random girl's glass to get wet by her own drink. Then Lionel appeared, wearing a a red stripper outfit with flame stickers. He took out a match to turn it on, put it his mouth and breathed fire. The girls wasted no time on throwing money on them.

After the show, the handsome hunters got back to the backstage where they met Elsa.

"That was magnificent, gentlemen" Elsa said.

"Thanks" Axel thanked.

"Wow, just look how much cash these ladies put on my male thong!" Lionel said as he offered some money to Axel.

"I won't touch money that touched your ass and balls" Axel said "Anyway, about our deal..."

"Oh, I almost forgot: in three days the high roller will come to see you both" Elsa explained.

"The high roller?" Axel asked.

"She comes here every year to meet the newcomers and this year, she will have the fortune to meet you" Elsa answered "So you must be prepared for her visit"

"Wait, what about...?" Axel asked.

"You'll get the answers as soon as you please her" Elsa answered "Understood? Darling?"

"Okay, I don't like what that lady is up" Axel said.

"Who cares? This place is awesome!" Lionel said "We're gonna be rich if we keep working like that"

"I'm gonna ask to our partners" Axel said.

Axel went to the dressing room to talk with the other strippers.

"May I ask you a question, everyone?" Axel asked.

"Sure, amigo, what is it?" Miguel asked.

"Who's the high roller?" Axel asked.

Everybody went silent for a moment.

"Oh no, not again" Ella asked.

"Anything wrong?" Axel asked.

"The high roller is a beast who loves eating fresh meet" Dimitri said.

"Wow, she sounds like a badass bitch" Lionel said.

"No, I mean literally" Ella said "She is..."

But Elsa came in with a silver plate of two pink sugar flowers.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no, señorita" Miguel answered "We're just teaching Axel how to be delicioso"

"Nice" Elsa said as she offered the sugar flowers "Boys, courtesy of the house"

"Ma'am, thanks for your generosity, but we must leave this place" Axel said.

"Oh, that's pitiful" Elsa said "At least have a sugar flower"

"Come on, Ax, they're free!" Lionel said as he took one.

Axel took one and both hunters ate it.

"Well...did you like it?" Elsa asked.

"Uh...yeah...they're so...groovy" Axel said, feeling stoned.

"Me too..." Lionel said, also feeling stone.

"You know what? Let's work here for a while" Axel said.

"Excellent..." Elsa whispered.

 **Cutaway**

We see Mr. Burns from _the Simpsons_ reading the fanfic.

"Wait, she stole my catchphrase!" Mr. Burns said "Release the hounds..."

"Sir, the hounds are in their vacation" Smithers said.

"Ok, who gave vacations to the hounds?" Mr. Burns asked.

"Uh...you sir" Smithers said.

"Oh...well, put a restriction order against myself" Mr. Burns ordered.

"As you wish, sir" Smithers said.

 **Cutaway's end**

As time progressed, they both kept working on the strip club as they kept earning more and more money. But one day, in the bar while Axel was eating another sugar flower, he started hearing voices from his head.

 _Axel...wake up..._

"Huh?" Axel asked.

 _It's a trap...wake up..._

"What the hell?" Axel asked "Lionel, aren't you hearing something?"

"The only thing I'm hearing is all the girls calling my name and throwing their college fund!" Lionel said.

"No, Lionel, seriously, I think we shouldn't be here" Axel said "We have a mission, remember?"

"Me too and that's shaking my ass in front of-" Lionel said as Axel threw his drink on him "AH! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

"Don't you see?!" Axel asked "That bitch drugged us and made us working here forever!"

"You're just jealous because all the chicks here love me more than you!" Lionel said.

"What about Marina?!" Axel asked "Did you forget your girlfriend?"

"Now I can have ALL the girlfriends I have!" Lionel answered, opening the curtains "I think the Scottish redhead is having an eye on me"

"I don't care if it's Merida from _Brave_!" Axel said "We gotta get-"

"You gotta get what?" Elsa asked with another plate of sugar flowers.

"Out of here!" Axel answered, slapping the plate out of her hands "We're no longer your sex slaves!"

"Well, that's a shame, I thought you wanted to hear about the evil organization" Elsa said.

"I can look it for somewhere else" Axel said.

"I knew you were going to say that" Elsa said as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, they heard somebody coming in to the strip club: it was a Jabba-the-Hut-like woman as she was carried by four muscle men in a carrier.

"Holy f*ck..." Lionel said, totally shocked.

"Gentlemen...the high roller" Elsa presented

" **(English subtitles: Bring me fresh meet...)** " The high roller said, speaking as Jabba the Hut.

"Come on, man, let's fight!" Axel said as he took out his guns and started shooting.

Unfortunately, the bullets didn't do anything.

"Oopsie, looks like somebody replaced them with blanks" Elsa mocked until she was knocked out by Lionel.

"I usually don't hit girls, but you're an exception!' Lionel said.

"Thank god you regained your mind, so you can help me kicking this big ass woman over there!" Axel said.

But the muscle men who's carrying her can also fight.

"Well, this is gonna be a party..." Axel said.

"DID YOU SAY, FIESTA?!" Miguel asked "Hermanos...it's show time!"

Miguel, Dimitri and Ella started dancing as Axel and Lionel fought against the muscle men. Axel fought against and Lionel against the other other and they kicked their asses very badly.

"Now, it's your turn Kathleen Turner who've just ate John Goodman!" Axel said as he punched her in the stomach, but his hand got stuck by all the fat "DAMN IT!"

"Don't worry, Ax, I'll help-" Lionel said as he got stuck his arms too "Oh, my arms got stuck" he got his legs too "Oh, and my legs too"

"I super hate you..." Axel said.

The high roller laughed at Axel and Lionel.

" **(English subtitles: HAHAHAHA! You're both more pathetic than Channing Tatum...)** "

But then Ella appeared and strangled the high roller with a lace ribbon. Then Dimitri started slashing her fat with his wolf claws to release Axel and Lionel. And Miguel finished her off with a flying kick.

"Hey, thank you, guys!" Axel thanked.

"You're welcome, amigo" Miguel said.

"Ax, I'm sorry for acting like a dick earlier" Lionel apologized "I guess my depression combined with the attention I got from many girls blinded my judgement"

"It's okay, the important thing is..." Axel said as he found Elsa crawling to get away "You'll tell me everything you know about the SP"

"Okay, now I've just wet the panties..." Elsa said.

Later we see Axel and Lionel in the train looking at a map.

"This is perfect, man, with this map we got all the locations of different SP bases" Lionel said "We'll look for them one by one and destroy them!"

"And then, Victor's ass will be ours" Axel said.

"By the way, you told me you heard voices from your mind" Lionel said "What voiced did you hear?"

"I think it was...Raine" Axel said.

"It can't be her" Lionel said "Besides, you told me nothing will get through your mind"

"No, unless I allow it and it seems Raine found the way" Axel said "God, I miss her..."

"Hey, I realized that we didn't make a _Frozen_ reference" Lionel said.

"Don't you dare..." Axel warned.

"Let it-" Lionel said.

"I'm warning you!" Axel said "It's an overused joke!"

"I don't care, I'm gonna sing it now!" Lionel said "Let it-"

The screen turned black, meaning the chapter is over.

 _GODDAMN IT!_

 **End of the Chapter**

 **(A/E: sorry if this showcase was extremely short, I was extremely busy and I'll still be busy this month. Thank you for your patience.)**


	7. OC Showcase: Jet and Bobby

**OC Showcase: Jet and Bobby**

 **(A/E: John and Tyler don't belong to me, they belong to storytellr)**

It starts out in the cupcake store where there's a lot of gays, lesbians and any member of the LGBT community. Even Cindy, Jessica and our heroes Eddie (dressed as Emma), Bobby (dressed like Beyonce), Meg (dressed in her 'butch lesbian' attire from 'Brian Sings and Swings') and Amy (wearing a rainbow sweater) were here too.

"I gotta say, you guys, Amy did an impressive party" Cindy said.

"THANKS!" Amy thanked "It's a celebration for what you did against that giant ugly lizard! And since you guys are gay women, I made a GAY PRIDE PARTY!"

"Well, for being an annoying child, you're awesome" Jessica said.

"By the way, Meg, I like your outfit" Eddie/Emma said "I didn't know you support gay rights"

"Of course, I do" Meg said "I don't disrespect people's sexuality and later I roofie them" she winked at us.

 **(A/E: Eek, Meg! Don't remind us of that piece of crap of that episode!)**

"Uh...okay" Eddie/Emma said, confused

"Glad you let me come with you, guys" Bobby said "I wanted to go to the Star Wars convention with Chris, Dylan and Cleveland Jr. But my Mace Windu costume got mixed with the Beyonce costume"

 **Flashback**

We see Beyonce wearing the Mace Windu costume (with all and a bald cap) and posing in the mirror.

"Yeah, I still look hot" Beyonce said.

 **Flashback's end**

Bobby found a gay couple making out; it was blond guy wearing the James Woods High School (that's right, that's Kent Lastname from 'Friends Without Benefits') with...some unknown guy since we don't see his face.

"Wow, dudes, get a room!" Bobby said "But seriously, you're doing it great"

But the other guy revealed his face and it was...JET SKYLER!

"JET?!" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Oh, DUDE!" Jet exclaimed "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Well, I didn't expect THIS!" Bobby said.

"Jet, who's that drag queen?" Kent asked.

"Uh...his best friend" Bobby answered, crossing his arms.

"Man, can we discuss it in private later?" Bobby asked.

But then suddenly somebody broke down the party: it was a shirtless gang covered of white powder and with black crosses painted on their faces. They started smashing stuff and written graffitis that say 'YOU'RE GOING TO HELL' or 'YOU'RE NOT BLESSED, YOU'RE CURSED'.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jessica asked.

"They're destroying the place!" Meg said.

"Damn it, the day I decided NOT to bring my Iron Brawler suit!" Cindy cursed.

Then some gang members started kidnapping gay people, including Kent!

"HELP!" Kent screamed.

"KENT!" Jet screamed.

"JET!" Bobby called "Let's go!

"Guys, to the emergency exit!" Eddie/Emma said as our heroes went into the emergency exit.

Then the gang started a fire with their flamethrowers. Our heroes could escaped...but they witnessed how the cupcake store was burning down. Even Amy was in verge of tears.

"The happiest place of the city...is gone" Amy said "I...have something inside of me, like..." She started getting angry "The opposite of HAPPINESS...!" She tried to calm down "Think positive..." she took breath several times as her friends were concerned at her "Bubbles...! Butterflies...!" Then she looked at the giant cupcake of the store breaking it in half, that broke her heart "Cotton Candy..."

"I'm really sorry, Amy" Eddie said, hugging his sister.

"Who would do something like this?" Meg asked.

"The WBC..." Cindy answered with an angry face.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"The Westboro Baptist Church" Jessica answered "A religious cult terrorizing anyone who's not of their church and they think God hates everyone, especially gay people"

"Looks like they found Quahog and wants to destroy it" Cindy said.

"We gotta get the police, I'm sure they can help us" Meg said.

Next day, we cut to the police station.

"What do you MEAN you can't help us?!" Meg asked, outraged.

"That religious cult is pretty much harmless" Joe answered.

"Are you f*cking with me?" Cindy asked.

"No, and watch your language" Joe warned.

"Do you know what the Westboro Baptist Church does to US?!" Cindy asked "They kidnapped some gay people and...!"

"They take them to Disneyworld" Joe answered, giving them a pamphlet.

"This isn't possible!" Cindy said, reading the pamphlet

"Yeah, I can't believe they have a shrimp restaurant!" Bobby said, excited.

"You're an idiot..." Jessica insulted, annoyd.

"Well, maybe you don't know, but they burned down MY CUPCAKE STORE!" Meg said.

"Well, according to some witnesses, it was a gas fugue" Joe said.

"That's official, you're the WORST COP EVER!" Jessica said.

"Come on, Jess, it's not worth it" Eddie said, calming her down

"Yeah, we should take our complain to Mayor West" Cindy said.

All our heroes leave, but Meg came back to take a bunch candies from the bowl and ate them.

"They're delicious!" Meg said, with an upset tone.

As our heroes were coming out, Jet and Bobby were looking at each other.

"So...?" Bobby asked.

"So, what?" Jet asked.

"You won't tell me why you didn't tell me you like men?" Bobby asked.

"Sigh...yes, I am gay" Jet confessed.

"Why you didn't tell me before?" Bobby asked.

"I wasn't sure at first" Jet answered "I checked out every porn site with hot chicks on it and nothing turned me on. I saw a Calvin Klein underwear commercial on TV and THAT one turned me on"

"You should have told me, man" Bobby said "We've been friends since we were little kids. Remember Summer Camp?"

 **Flashback**

It was a sunny day in the Summer Camp called 'Children of the Corn Camp'. Where we see kid Bobby recollecting corn and some kids making fun at him.

"Hey, some chocolate-skin boy collecting corn!" kid #1 mocked.

"What you're gonna do next? Eat a watermelon?" kid #2 asked as both kids laughed.

Then kid Jet appeared.

"Hey, stop making fun of him just because his skin is different!" kid Jet said "I'm from Canada, eh?"

"You know what? Go play hockey with him" kid #1 said as they both leave.

"Don't listen to them" kid Jet said "I bet their parents taught them those terrible things. Hey, I said five 'T' words!"

"It's not them, I don't know how to make friends" kid Bobby said.

"Then I'll teach you" kid Jet said "Lesson one: present yourself" he offered his hand "Hi, I'm Jet Skyler!"

"Hi, I'm Bobby Jackson" kid Bobby greeted, handshaking.

"This is just the beginning of a radical friendship!" kid Jet said.

"Radical? Like the Ninja Turtles?" kid Bobby asked.

"Gosh, you like Ninja Turtles too?" kid Jet asked.

"COWABUNGA!" they both cheered as they jumped and high five.

 **Flashback's end**

"You're right, I should have told you" Jet said "I was afraid that this will make our radical friendship...uncomfortable"

"No way, Ninja Turtles forever, remember?" Bobby asked, offering his hand.

"Ninja Turtles forever" Jet answered, handshaking Bobby's hand "But now those religious nuts got Kent"

"Don't worry, we'll rescue him" Bobby said "Like when Princess Peach saved Mario when they swapped roles"

 **Cutaway**

Bowser had Mario as prisoner.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser evilly laughed "How it feels being the princess-in-distress?"

"Laugh as much as you can, turtle dragon!" Mario said "My princess will come here and kick your ass!"

But then we see Princess Peach having a tea party with two Goombas.

"And then I told Daisy: 'that dress is SO LAST WEEK!'" Princess Peach said as she and the Goombas laughed.

"I don't know why we kidnap you all the time, you're so funny!" a Goomba said.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet" Princess Peach cooed.

 **Cutaway's end**

Our heroes were talking with Mayor West about the WBC.

"Dear goodness..." Mayor West said "Is this truth?"

"Yes, you should kick them out of the town, Uncle West" Meg said.

"I'm afraid I can't" Mayor West said "The leader, Shirley Phelps, is like a volcano. If you mess with it, you may die with the fire of its rage..."

"Yeah, thanks for the poem, old man" Cindy said "But if you won't do anything, I'm gonna talk with that bitch"

Then two guys appeared: a brunette guy with a big and round nose and a dirty blond guy with glasses. They both were wearing suits.

"I wouldn't do that if we were you" the big nosed guy said, he's voiced by Jason Ritter **(A/E: That's right, Dipper from _Gravity Falls_!)** "They won't listen if you're gay or you support gay rights"

"Uh...who the hell are you two?" Jessica asked.

"These are my new assistants: John and Tyler" Mayor West.

"John and Tyler, the dynamic duo, the Mario and Luigi of Quahog!" John said.

"But, if you allow us, we can talk to them" Tyler said, he's voiced by Alex Hirsch.

"TALK TO THEM?!" Jessica asked as she sarcastically laugh.

"That's a fake laugh..." Tyler said, unimpressed.

"IT'S REAL!" Jessica replied.

"Totally fake" John said.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh in my entire life, 'cause that plan is stupid!" Jessica said.

"Come on, give us a chance" John said as he showed his cross around his neck "They'll only listen to Christian people"

"I'd say to go to their church and blow it up" Cindy said.

"We'll do that, but won't blow up anything" Eddie said "We're the Ultimate Heroes, not the Ultimate Killers"

"Oh my god, you're the Ultimate Heroes?!" John asked.

"Yes, so shhh" Eddie said.

"So, that means you're Pink Arrow!" John said, looking at Meg "You're my favorite!"

"Thanks, though I don't think I'm gonna get into action for a while" Meg said, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"And I'm sure it's gonna be a strong person just like you!" John said.

"Yes, and I'm beautiful" Eddie said, holding Meg's hand "Just like you, dear"

"Oh, you guys are..." John said, looking at them together.

"Yes" Meg said.

"Guys, focus!" Cindy said "We're still looking for a solution against the WBC! Blowing it up is still an option"

"I'll make a petition to see if Quahog wants the church out" Mayor West said.

"Just leave it to us" John said "I mean, how bad their church could it be?"

"According to their ballot, it looks pretty nice" Tyler said, showing the ballot where there's a beautiful looking church...

...only to cut to their REAL church, which it's a rocky mountain in the middle of the dessert.

"I hate fake publicity" Tyler said.

"Come on, man, we shouldn't judge a book for its cover" John said.

"Dude, I read _Faster than the Speed of Love_ and I knew it was gonna suck" Tyler said.

"Just shut up and be subtle" John said.

They got into the mountain, both dressed like priests.

"HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! THE LORD IS MY PASTOR! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" John said.

"You call this 'subtle'?" Tyler asked.

They meet the leader of the Westbore Baptist Church: Shirley Phelps...who looks exactly like Immortan Joe from _Mad Max: Fury Road_. She's sitting on her throne with a big picture of Fred Phelps behind her.

"May I ask for your presence in my reign?" Shirley asked with a deep and masculine voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Phelps" John answered "My name is John and this is my..."

"He better NOT be your sex partner!" Shirley warned "We don't want another MEDIOCRE human being in my reign!"

"Come on, ma'am, we're both devoted Christians, we wouldn't do such a thing" John said "Now, there's been complains that one of yours are attacking Quahog"

"That MEDIOCRE city full of MEDIOCRE people?!" Shirley asked.

"Yes, they also say your boys have been vandalizing places full of gay people and kidnap them" Tyler explained.

"They must burn in HELL!" Shirley said "For those who aren't one of us, they deserve the eternal flame! That's my father's legacy!"

"Yeah, legacy, cool" John said "Listen, we can solve this as two devoted Christians. So, what do you say? Would you let these gay people go, please?"

"All right, but first: can you move to that cross over here?" Shirley asked, pointing at the cross.

"Ah...no thank you, we better go now" John said.

"I see...GET THEM!" Shirley ordered as gang members grabbed John and Tyler and made them step on the cross, just to activate a trap door "They always fall for it..."

We cut to our heroes in Cindy's lab, where they were monitoring John and Tyler's actions.

"DAMN IT!" Cindy cursed "I lost them!"

"What are we gonna do now?" Matt asked.

"Plan B: BLOW THEM UP!" Cindy answered.

"You're starting to talk like Michael Bay" Eddie said.

"Eek, don't listen to me then!" Cindy said.

"Don't worry, guys!" Bobby said "Let me and Jet handle this"

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"Come on, you did trust us when you met us in Middle School back in NY, right?" Jet asked.

"Hmm..." Eddie started remembering it.

 **Flashback**

We see a young teen Eddie (after setting free from the two Juvenile Halls) on his new school called 'Rocky Balboa Middle School'.

"Well, this is a new start for me" young Eddie said "I'm gonna use what Dr. Anderson taught me and be nice to everyone! After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Then we cut to him, being chased down by a gang of bullies. Their leader was a fat teenager with a single long eye-brow.

"What they're gonna do to me?!" young Eddie asked.

"Nothing, it's just the newbies need to pay their entrance to school" the bully leader said, as he's voiced by Jack Black.

"This is a public school" young Eddie said.

"Well, grown ups always tell us that nothing is free in this world" the bully leader said "So you better pay or else..."

One of the gang members took out a dirty diaper.

"I don't like where this is going..." young Eddie with fear.

But then out of nowhere, two students about Eddie's age appeared and they used their ninja skills to easily take down the bully gang. The gang were tied up. These two students were Jet and Bobby.

"Wow, that was awesome!" young Eddie said "Thank you really much!"

"No problem, pal!" young Jet said.

"As ninjas, we should never let the big guys hurt the little guys" young Bobby said.

"You're ninjas?" young Eddie asked "Awesome! Can I join them?!"

"Sure, we'll ask our master if you can join us" young Jet said.

"Do you like pizza?" young Bobby asked.

"YEAH!" young Eddie said as he walked with them, leaving the gang tied up.

"Hey, we want pizza too!" the bully leader said.

"We can still eat the dirty diaper, boss" the gang member said.

"Shut up, Greg" the bully leader said, annoyed.

 **Flashback's end**

"Ha, ha, ha, I wonder if they actually ate that thing" Eddie said.

"That's gross, you're gross, I'm gonna go to vomit" Jessica said with a deadpan tone.

"Then you guys are in charge for that mission" Eddie said "Gook luck, you guys"

"We won't let you down, just like J.J. Abrams didn't let us down with _The Force Awakens_ " Bobby said.

 **Cutaway**

We see two guys about to see that movie.

"I don't know if I'll like this sequel from the original trilogy" guy #1 said.

"Did you like the prequels?" guy #2 asked.

"Good point" guy #2 answered.

 **Cutaway's end**

We see John and Tyler in the church's dungeon, being escorted by WBC men. The dungeon was full of homosexuals, transexuals, transgenders, transvestites, etc.

"This place looks pretty similar to the movie _Hostal_ " John said.

"It's exactly like that place" Tyler said.

"Shut up, gay sympathizers" WBC man said.

They were locked down into a cell together along with...Ellen DeGeneres.

"Hello, boys!" Ellen greeted with a cheerful tone, despite being locked down "Welcome to my cell! I'll be your host: Ellen!"

"Wow, even in a depressing place, you still have an upbeat attitude" John said, impressed.

"Thank you, you wanna hear me with my Dory voice from _Finding Nemo_?" Ellen asked.

"Actually, we wanna know what they're gonna do these religious nuts to us" Tyler answered.

"Nothing" Ellen said.

"Nothing? Well, that's kinda disappointing..." John said.

"They're just gonna put us in a room where they'll brainwash us to turn us straight" Ellen said "Then they're gonna invade Quahoh with a big army"

"Never mind" John said.

Outside, Jet and Bobby (wearing their Ninja jumpsuits) were sneaking to the church without getting caught. They saw Shirley sleeping on her throne as they also saw the picture of Fred Phelps behind. Without waking her up, they moved the picture that revealed a secret passage. They got into the passage where they find the dungeon of gay prisoners. One of them was Kent.

"Kent, I found you" Jet said.

"Jet? Oh my god, it's you!" Kent said, happily.

"Hey, you!" WBC guard #1 called.

"How did you get here?!" WBC guard #2 asked.

But Jet and Bobby, like a lightening, they knocked them up.

"Told ya', I'd be rescue you" Jet said.

"I don't wanna be negative, but if we don't stop the Nazis of gays, they're gonna wreck the city" Tyler said.

"No, unless we stop them" Bobby said.

"How?" John asked as Bobby showed off the keys.

"Wait, how did you...?" Jet asked.

"We're Ninjas, we're the masters of stealing" Bobby said as he always took out a pair of white panties with a pink bow "What other way I'd steal Eddie's Mom's underpants?"

But Jet looked at them closely.

"Uh...these are Eddie's" Jet said "I know that, because he showed them to us in the crossdressing club"

"Wait, really?" Bobby asked as he threw them away in disgust.

"You guys are weird..." John said.

When the night was fallen, Shirley discovered that all the prisoners were gone.

"MEDIOCRE!" Shirley shouted "YOU'RE ALL MEDIOCRE!"

"What do we do, mother?" a WBC guy asked.

Shirley grabbed the guy's collar.

"We're going to war..." Shirley said.

Our heroes finally arrived to Quahog, where they all safe and saved. Even Kent couldn't stop hugging Jet.

"There's not enough thanks for saving my life" Kent said.

"Well, I couldn't do that without the help of my friend, Bobby" Jet said "You're radical, man"

"Thanks, you're radical too" Bobby said.

"Whoa, whoa, if you guys wanted to share me, you ask" Kent said as a joke.

Everybody laughed.

"Uh...guys, I think we're far from celebrating" Eddie said, looking through his binoculars.

He saw the WBC army leaded by Shirley Phelps.

"Can I blow them up?" Cindy asked.

"Sigh...I guess we don't have a choice" Eddie said.

"YES!" Cindy cheered as she put on her Iron Brawler suit and flew away.

She flew over the army, whose vehicles were _Mad Max_ -style death machines. They started shooting at her, but her armor protected her. She landed on one of the vehicles, where she fought against a couple of WBC guys. She punched them in their faces, she threw them off from the vehicle and even used her repulsers to blow up one of the vehicles. But then she was knocked out by a bazooka.

* **BOOM** *

She was threw away from a vehicle.

"Ugh...this is gonna be harder than I thought" Cindy said.

"What was that?" Shirley asked.

"Somebody in a metal suit, but we took it down" a WBC guy said.

"Great job, my boys" Shirley praised "Once we'll take over this MEDIOCRE city full of MEDIOCRE people. We'll save all the normal people from Hell and my father will await for us in the reign of Heavens!"

But Cindy was still alive and threw a small missile that that...

* **BOOOOOM** *

...it destroyed most of the vehicles.

"ARGH!" Shirley grunted "Less than competent followers! In one word: MEDIOCRE!"

Back to Quahog...

"Wow, did you see that?!" Jet asked "It was like BOOOOM! And it was-"

"Would you shut up?!" Jessica asked, annoyed "Argh, I hope Cindy is all right"

"Looks like the leader is gonna surrender" Eddie said.

Shirley stopped her vehicle and she started talking on her microphone.

"Citizens of Quahog!" Shirley exclaimed "We're all here to release you from the gates of hell! You're all think the individuals called 'Homosexuals' are normal people! But as the Bible say..."

But then she was interrupted by somebody throwing kunais on the wheels.

"Huh?" Eddie asked as he turned his head to Jet and Bobby, who didn't do it.

 _Turn around, student..._

They all turned around and they saw...Master Chozen.

"Master Chozen!" Eddie said.

"It's been a long time, Eddie-San" Chozen said "You've become such a handsome young man"

"Thanks...I guess" Eddie said.

"Do you dare to DEFY ME?!" Shirley asked.

"I'm kindly ask you to stop saying that God hates humanity" Chozen answered "If God was here, he or she would no tolerate you and your people"

"I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Shirley exclaimed as she charged against him.

But Chozen jumped over her head and he used a kunai to cut off one of the cables of her mask. Then Shirley passed out.

"The mask was connected to her oxygen tank" Chozen said.

"Okay, men, get her" Joe said, calling his cops.

After the downfall of the WBC, our heroes celebrated on Jaina's strip club.

"A toast, for another victory!" Eddie said.

"YEAH!" everybody cheered with their root beers.

"Also, Jet, Bobby, I'd like to give you these" Eddie said, giving them two silver medals with the S.W.O.R.D. symbol "I asked 'D' to make you honorary agents of S.W.O.R.D."

"Wow, REALLY?!" Jet asked.

"Well, you have to complete a tough and painful training, but with your ninja skills, I'm sure you'll eventually become agents" Eddie answered.

"COWABONGA!" Jet and Bobby cheered as they both made a high five.

"Now, get the party started!" Chozen said.

Then the strippers appeared...it happen to be male strippers, much for Jessica's dismay.

"I'm a lesbian, you know?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sure Persephone would love to be here" Meg said "I wonder where she is"

Persephone visited the abandoned WBC hideout and she wasn't alone, John and Tyler were with her. They found some WBC members who survived.

"What are we gonna do with this place?" John asked.

"We're gonna turn it into our own Meg Griffin Fan Club" Persephone answered "The first step is re-educate these dumbasses and show them how amazing my sister is"

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked.

"Meg deserves all the love and respect in the world!" Persephone answered "And I'm gonna make sure she gets that..."

"You kinda sound scary right now" John said.

"And you sound like a man on his 20's voicing a 12 year old" Persephone said.

"Hey, I always had that voice, even before I hit puberty!" John said, defensive.

"Trust me, he did" Tyler said.

 **End of the Chapter**


End file.
